The Friends Project
by Lisztian Dragon
Summary: A series of stories that deal with the Friends and their children told from various POVs. Contains Mondler/R&R/Phoebe and Mike/other pairings. Mostly follows canon. Chapter 12: TOW Ross and Rachel got caught is up!
1. TOW spiders and the human pyramid

**June 16, 2011**_  
><em>

_Author's note: This is my first stab at fan fiction. I started watching Friends during April while I was doing exams, and fell in love with it. I am a huge Mondler shipper. This chapter came to me when I was working at university this week. Enjoy!_

_I do not own any of the Friends characters, with the exception of Daniel Bing, Andrew Geller, Matt Hannigan and Rosalie Hannigan. Reviews are appreciated!_

* * *

><p><strong>I. ~TOW spiders and the human pyramid<strong>

**Thursday, December 17, 2026** _(Jack's POV) – A day in the life of Jack Bing_

Hi, my name is Jack Bing.

I am surrounded by small plastic cages containing spiders known as _Lactrodectus_, or more commonly referred to as the black widow spider. The plastic cages are neatly organized in rows and on numbered trays (_mom would love our organization system_) and located on the lab bench in front of me _(as well as the bench behind me)_. Each cage is labelled with the spider's hatch date, the serial number indicating the egg sac that the spider originated from and any other necessary information needed for research. _(I won't burden you with too much info; I know what happens when Uncle Ross launches into his dinosaur-filled spiels.)_ A lone cricket chirps behind the freezer. _(Damn escaped spider food!)_

Perhaps I should explain. I am currently working on my Masters degree at NYU in Animal Behaviour – which includes working on experiments with these spiders. I've always been interested with the creepy crawly. _(Aunt Rachel cringes every time I talk about my work while Aunt Phoebe insists on spinning her "crazy" theories on why I am so interested in arachnids or why have all the Bing children turned out to be geeks.)_ Frankly for me, these spiders have been endlessly fascinating. _(I mean come on! Sometimes the female devours the male after formicating!)_ I should also mention the very unique neurotoxin that these arachnids secrete – lab coats and latex gloves are adequate protection. _(I love my dark blue lab coat - so much sexier than the white ones that everyone else wears.)_

I am collecting data for my colleague _(believe me, he owes me big time) _and supervising the three talkative undergraduate students working behind me. They are currently feeding the spiders _Drosophilidae_, or fruit flies.

I've been stuck in the lab for hours on end in the past few months, and staying up late to finish experiments and papers. I know my twin sister Erica isn't faring much better. In fact I think I got the better end of the deal. You see, Erica is the genius of the family. She's the one with the straight A's, the proud owner of an almost perfect SAT score, a perfect GPA and a score that was top fifth percentile on the MCAT. _(I mean can she BE any more smarter!) _She's at John Hopkins now, doing her first year towards her M.D. She calls practically every three days and complains about the ungodly hours of work she puts in _(such as waking up at the crack of dawn to do neuro-labs)_ and we trade tidbits of information that we've learned from our respective coursework. We also pool together gossip and share social woes. Erica and I are really close and she's always been interested and supportive of my work. She wants to be a neurosurgeon and I think she is perfectly capable.

I also have a younger brother. His name is Daniel and he's the miracle baby. He looks exactly like our dad, but with the dark hair of our mother. Erica and I have known long ago that we were adopted, and we bear no animosity towards our younger brother. In fact, he fits in well with our rather nerdy selves. He's really good at mathematics _(inherited from our father – compared to Daniel, Erica and I SUCK at math – probably explains why we were bio majors in undergrad) _and physics and his room is a mini-Legoland where he enjoys building fantastical structures and even programming Lego robots. _(Due to his creative exploits, mom has a heart attack every time she sees his room – it's a mess!) _He wants to be an engineer or computer programmer when he grows up. _(By the way, he's at Cornell doing first year undergrad – mom is happy as Daniel's room is now in a state of mom-standard cleanliness but I also know she's upset as her last baby has flown from the nest.)_

Out of the three of us, I visit our parents the most frequently – seeing that I live the closest. _(I currently share an apartment near NYU with two other grad students.) _My parents are in their fifties now, and according to Aunt Rachel, still just as in love _(if not even more so)_ as they were when they were in their thirties. Dad is vice-president of his advertising company and mom is still working as a chef at a classy high-end restaurant. In fact it's almost Christmas soon, and I can't wait to see everyone. Tomorrow, I will be writing my last exam on biochemistry and finishing up my term experiment. I will be going to my parents' house the next day. _(Erica should also be there on Saturday as she's writing her last exam (human physiology) today. Actually, come to think of it, Daniel is already home as he finished finals four days ago – the lucky bastard!)_

~ _Few hours later ~_

The excited chatter of my roommates can be heard through the closed door._ (I think they are playing poker or something, not quite certain.)_ I am sitting in front of a rather formidable biochemistry textbook and flipping through the pages in a rather leisurely fashion while thinking of 101 different ways to kill off my loud roommates. _(Did I mention that they are also finished their finals!) _They've spent the last hour rubbing it in my face. I will get them back next term.

But I have to say Henry and Kenneth are great roommates. They've been my best friends during my undergrad years and we've been through everything together – the occasional frat party _(none of us are hardcore partiers)_, terrible exam scheduling _(poor Henry had four exams within two days)_, break ups with girlfriends _(this refers to Kenneth's inability to understand women)_ and all sorts of other issues. They were there for me when I broke up with Brooke, which was the only serious relationship that I've ever had _(three years and I found out she cheated on me!)._ Since then I've been on a couple of dates, nothing serious.

Well, back to my biochemistry. _(Sigh...)_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, December 19, 2026 <strong>_(Erica's POV) – A fond memory_

I am standing in the room of my childhood. It is painted purple and decorated with framed paintings that I had done. I used to be crazy about art. Actually, I still am. I keep a sketchbook, and during my moments of idleness _(or should I say procrastination)_, I draw. Very few things have changed about my room since I went away to Yale five years ago, aside from the fact that it is missing a few things that I've taken with me to Baltimore, Maryland.

Not surprisingly, Jack and I are really organized and neat people. Having a mom with a mania for cleaning kind of does that to you _(although Daniel is a slob). _Neither Jack nor I are obsessive about cleaning though – we can sleep serenely through the night knowing that we left our shirts on the ground or even if the picture on the wall is crooked. But I can tell you that I am obsessive about being a neurosurgeon someday and that Jack is absolutely crazy about his spiders. And Daniel is and will always be obsessive about his little problems. _(A prime example of said problems would be: "*Given any seventeen integers, show that there is at least one subset of nine integers whose sum is divisible by 9.") _No clue where the kid finds his problems, but I do know that he won't rest until he has figured out a solution – and he doesn't cheat either. _(This obsession absolutely drives both our parents crazy!)_

I look at the clock standing beside my bed. It is noon. Jack should be home soon, Daniel is sleeping in and mom and dad have gone out to do some shopping. _(Hopefully for Christmas presents!) _

I survey my room. It is filled with pictures of my family and my friends. There's a picture of Jack and I standing against a large maple tree in our backyard with huge matching grins – taken shortly after we had gotten our acceptance letters to college. I was ecstatic when I received my Yale acceptance letter and danced all around the house. Both my parents were so proud. _(Mom totally rubbed my acceptance letter all over Uncle Ross's face!) _Another picture showed Jack, Daniel, Emma, her little brother Andrew and I in front of a pretty white castle in Disneyland, Florida. _(The fireworks were so pretty!)_ A particular picture on my desk caught my eye. It was the picture of a human pyramid _(four stories tall!)_ created by us and our friends when Jack and I were probably fifteen.

**~Saturday, September 14, 2019~** _Flashback_

It was a relatively cool autumn day in Westchester and everyone was in our backyard, enjoying a picnic lunch that Mom had made. Everyone included Uncle Ross, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Mike, and Aunt Phoebe with all of their children _(with the exception of Ben)_ in addition to our family. Also the triplets of Uncle Frank Jr. and Aunt Alice were also visiting.

The triplets were five years older than Jack and I, but they were always kind to us. Frank Jr. Jr. was studying economics at NYU, Leslie was working as a singer and Chandler _(Not my dad obviously!) _was studying physics at NYU as well. _(She later went to Yale for her Masters and PhD in aerophysics and we became really good friends!) _

After we had lunch, everyone was pretty much lazing around, while mom was frantically trying to clean up the mess that everyone had made. The kids including Jack and I were really bored until someone had the bright idea...

"Hey! Let's make a human pyramid!"

The shout came from Andrew. Then, there was silence.

"Okay!" The response came from Aunt Phoebe's thirteen year old son Matt.

A chorus of agreements was then initiated.

"How many layers?"

"I dunno."

"How about five?"

"That requires like fifteen people, no way we have enough!"

"Do we have enough for four layers?"

"That's like nine people right?" _(Emma or Leslie could have said this; math was never their strong suit.)_

"You idiot! Fifteen minus five does not make nine – it makes ten!" Daniel replied disdainfully.

Andrew broke into a fit of laughter. _(He and Matt are the same age)_ "Owned by an eleven year old!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Okay, we have ten people, so the four layer pyramid is feasible. Rosalie should be on top!" _(Ah, Chandler, the voice of reason – and Rosalie is Matt's little sister!)_

"Why should she be on top?" Andrew asked. _(Frank Jr. Jr. stifled a giggle – maturity was never his forte!)_

"Because out of the ten of us, she is the youngest and the smallest? Like we are totally going to let Frank Jr. Jr. be on the top." _(Oh, Jack and his sarcasm...)_

"Okay! I've got it!" I exclaimed. Everyone turned around and looked at me. "Jack, Chandler, Leslie, and Frank Jr. Jr. are going to the bottom row. Emma, Andrew and I will be second row, Matt and Daniel will be third and Rosalie will top the pyramid! Got it?"

I watched as my brother and the triplets all followed my directions and lowered themselves on the ground. I climbed on to Jack and Chandler while Emma and Andrew shrugged at each other and followed suit. _(Andrew was tall for his age, which is why I chose him and not Matt to be on the lower row.) _ Matt and Daniel found it quite difficult to climb up to the third row, which led to groans and protests from those at the bottom. They struggled quite a bit until my Dad noticed what was going on and gave them a boost and Rosalie got her Dad to lift her up and put her on top. I was pretty sure by this time all the adults had noticed what was going on as there was the familiar clicking of cameras and a smattering of applause. I felt my right shoulder ache due to the pressure from Matt's palm pressing against my back and even more pain from the additional pressure of his knee. Before I knew what was going on, the pyramid had disassembled and I was on the ground surrounded by gales of hearty laughter.

~End Flashback~

The sound of the doorbell of the front door jerks me out of my nostalgia. Realizing that the person ringing was most likely my long missed twin _(as I haven't seen him since September)_, I ran out of my room, down the stairs, through the main living room and began to unlock the door.

* * *

><p><em>Notes:<em>

_I. The first part about Jack is based on my own lab experience at university._

_II. The * beside Daniel's little problem is an actual mathematics problem that I found on one of Harvard's problem sets webpages. Google "difficult math problems" and the solution can be found on aforementioned webpage._


	2. TOW everyone is home

**June 17, 2011**_  
><em>

_Arthur's Note: I wrote the first three installments in three days. This one has some Mondler in it and I am quite happy on how this one turned out. Reviews are appreciated!_

_As usual, I don't own the Friends characters – just playing with them. _

* * *

><p><strong>II. ~TOW everyone is home<strong>

**Saturday, December 19, 2026 **_(Jack's POV) – Reunion of the siblings_

I am walking towards the house. A cold gust of wind blows against me, sending shivers down my spine and whipping up the ends of my dark blue scarf. The house in front of me holds years of wonderful memories and is still where I consider home, even though I live in the bustling New York City now. I had called Erica about an hour ago and she had told me that our parents are out and that Daniel is sleeping. _(Not surprising seeing that Daniel is a night owl, and perhaps just as wonderful as a morning person as Aunt Rachel.) _A few strides later, I reach the front door. I press the buzzer and wait patiently for the door to open.

I hear the sounds of the lock and chain being undone and seconds later, my sister appears into view. She looks just like how I remembered her, with her long blonde hair tied neatly into a simple ponytail, and her green eyes gazing directly at me. She is tall, and rather slender. We embrace in a brother – sister hug.

"You remember me?" I quip.

"Why, I don't think I've ever seen you before! I shouldn't be talking to strangers."

Erica was always good at comebacks. To emphasize her point, she slams the door, leaving me in the cold.

"Alright, alright, let your brother in!" I reply in a pseudo - desperate manner, complete with banging the door with my fists.

"Only if you say the magic phrase!" Erica's voice is singsong and disgustingly sweet.

Oh I know where this is going. Erica likes nothing more than to hear her older twin say...

"Queen Erica, my better half, please open the door!"

"Yes, dear brother!"

* * *

><p><em>(Daniel's POV)<em>

I wake to the sound of the doorbell. I am lying on my bed with my body entangled with my blanket. It still feels surreal that I am no longer at school and that I feel the elation of someone who had finished their first semester of college and had done remarkably well. I met people like me at school and no longer feel the stigma of geek that I had experienced in high school. _(It wasn't really that bad, since both my siblings are quite nerdy themselves, so I wasn't alone.)_

I was really happy to see my parents when I got home a few days ago, and they were really proud when I told them that I actually got offered a summer job _(or should I say internship) _at _Microsoft_. I applied for the internship along with some of my friends _(for fun, knowing that we probably wouldn't get it)_ and for some reason, they were really impressed with some of the things I've experimented with and some code that I've written for them. Only con is that I will be in Seattle for the summer, but I've gotten used to not living at home.

I sit up, and groggily rub my eyes. The doorbell that rang earlier was probably Jack. I hate to say it, but I have to admit that I miss both my siblings. Even though they are four years older than me, we had lots of fun together before they went off to university.

My room is abnormally clean. It scares me. _(I should say it scares the HELL out of me!) _My Lego is all carefully categorized in various plastic buckets, sorted out by colour, no clothing on the floor and my books all carefully arranged by alphabetical order. _(Obviously, one of the first things my mom did was attack my messy __**messy**__ room when I left_._)_ Some hints of disorganization have already begun to show from the four days I've been here – the unmade bed, the growing pile of papers on my desk and clothes hanging out from my dresser.

I make my way to the bathroom and brush my teeth, and wash my face. I walk downstairs and see my twin siblings in the kitchen – Erica sitting at the kitchen table and Jack wearing a dark blue apron and slaving away at the kitchen stove. _(I still find it horribly amusing that Erica cannot cook to save her life and that Jack has inherited mom's cooking prowess. And that I am perfectly decent cook.)_

I greet both my siblings with a good morning and a hug.

"Have you looked at a clock recently? Morning was ages ago!" Jack snipes.

I ignore my brother and take the chair across from Erica. I complain to her about the cleanliness of my room, and Erica told me that I should probably take a leaf from my mom's book and develop tidier habits. Our conversation drifts into our studies and eventually to funny things that have happened. _(Such as how one of Jack's lab assistants screamed when a spider descended from the ceiling of the lab towards her face, Erica's roommate's attempt to lick her elbow and when one of my very dignified professors accidentally tripped during a lecture and landed on his butt.) _While we converse, Erica is absentmindedly doodling on her napkin, and I am attempting a mathematical proof on mine. _(I always carry a pen with me – you never know when inspiration strikes!) _Soon we are eating scrambled eggs with tomatoes, some sausages and some oranges that we found in a bowl on the kitchen counter.

We wash our own dishes. _(Erica always wipes her plates in clockwise concentric circles, Jack does them in counter-clockwise ellipsoidal motions and I don't really give a damn on how I wash my dishes, as long as they are clean. I am a very observant person – it sometimes pays to know the details.)_ We stack and place our dishes in the way that mom insists and exit the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>In the evening...<strong>

_(Monica's POV) – The most comfortable place in the world_

I am washing the dishes; my hands moving in efficient clockwise concentric motions. Dinner's been cooked as well as devoured and the kids have run off to do their own things. It is nice to have them all home and I have really **really** missed them. _(I prefer Daniel's messy room than the cleaned up version, but I'd never let anyone know.)_ I know that Chandler had missed them as much as I had, if not more. _(Chandler is sitting at the kitchen table, staring bemusedly at a napkin covered in numbers and strange symbols that I don't understand. It's undoubtedly Daniel's handiwork. I know he's going to ask Daniel for an explanation later. There is nothing like father-son bonding over math.)_

The strains of a Chopin Nocturne _(the one in E-flat) _reach my ears. It's Daniel playing the grand piano in the secondary living room towards the back of the house. _(It's been ages since I have heard him play – well since September.) _He and Rosalie are the musical ones out of the bunch and Mike had taught them how to play when they were younger. Both Daniel and Rosalie are still taking lessons though – I know for sure that Daniel found a music professor at Cornell to study with.

I still kind of find it hard to believe that I've been married to Chandler for a quarter of a century. _(That is a long time.)_ It's been the best twenty-five years of my life – and who would have known that he would be the one to make all my dreams come true. With the kids all busy with their universities, we've had more time to spend together – in fact we had returned from a three week romantic vacation in Europe a month ago and we plan to go away again soon. _(Of course, we visited the very foreign and very romantic city of London.)_

Everyone still finds it mind-boggling that all three of our kids are academics. Erica has her surgeon dreams, Jack has his dreams about being a professor or researcher and Daniel has told me that he wanted to study at MIT for his Masters and PhD a few days ago. _(Despite their respective academic enthusiasms, Ross's lectures on dinosaurs can put them all to sleep faster than you can say palaeontology.) _

I place the last freshly scrubbed plate in the cupboard. I feel Chandler's arms snake around me, pulling me close to him. _(I didn't notice that he had gotten up and snuck behind me.) _Being in his arms is the most comfortable place in the world. _(There's nowhere else where I'd rather be.) _I feel him lightly kissing my neck.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asks.

"Only a penny?" I reply smiling.

"Aw... You know your thoughts are worth more than a penny to me."

"You are so sweet. I am just thinking about the kids and how I am really glad that we are spending Christmas together."

"Yeah, I am glad they are home too. Wanna dance?" Before I could reply, he spins me around to face him.

_(Daniel had switched to another piece. Not sure what this one is. Probably still Chopin and it's rather slow.)_

He puts his arms around me and we sway blissfully to the music that our son creates. _(As Chandler would say, this is perfection.)_

* * *

><p><em>(Erica's POV)<em>

Right after dinner, Jack and I became engaged in a rather heated battle of chess in the main living room. The game has taken around half an hour as of now, and we are nowhere close to finishing.

"Stop taking so long!" Jack whines.

"I need to think, and I most definitely cannot think if you are whining!" I frown. _(Our competitive natures have been unleashed.)_

"I am certainly NOT whining!" Jack shouts.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not! Just move something!" Jack looks frustrated.

I cross my arms. I am rather pissed. Jack doesn't look any happier. Then it happens. Jack reaches over and moves one of my pieces.

"That's it, Jack Matthew Bing! This is war!"

I reach over and move his pieces. The game quickly morphs into a game of speed-move-your-opponent's pieces.

"Hah! In your face, Jack! Checkmate! I win!" I yell in triumph.

"Nuh uh! You checkmated your own King! SEE!" Jack cries out passionately.

_(Oh crap! I realize that he's right! But I am not letting go that easily...) _

"No, this is YOUR king!" I point accusingly.

"No, it's yours! You were white! How on earth could you forget?" Jack's voice drips with exasperation.

"No I was playing with the black pieces, Jack!"

"White! You were white!"

"Black!"

"White! This is hopeless! Erica, give it up already!" Jack gestures violently with his arms and hands.

I glare at him and knock my fists together in the gesture that mom and Uncle Ross do when they are pissed. Jack merely rolls his eyes at me. I storm out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>(Jack's POV)<em>

Oh god. I think I've awoken the beast. Erica has stormed towards the rear living room. I swear, competitiveness is the most unattractive trait in my sister – she turns into a fiend! A she-devil! Oh, and not to mention that she's in complete denial about the monster that lives within her – just like mom. I hear a door slam somewhere. _(Mom and Dad no longer mediate our arguments or our problems with each other; they know that we need to let out a little steam now and then.)_

Before I know it, I hear the notes of Chopin's Nocturne in E-flat waft through the air and I know it is Daniel's way of soothing our sister. She loves that Nocturne to death. Erica likes nothing better than to curl up with a book and listen to Daniel practice. She claims that if there was a heaven, this is what it might feel like.

After the piece is over, I walk over towards the rear living room. Daniel's playing another Nocturne now. _(It's the one in D-flat major; my own personal favourite and I know that Daniel loves it as much as I do.) _

As I walk over, I take a glance at the kitchen, and catch a glimpse of mom and dad slow-dancing to the music. I quietly ran towards my destination and grab Erica's arm and drag her towards the kitchen door. She comes _(her anger has defused) _and I put a finger to my lips, indicating that she should be quiet.

* * *

><p><em>(Erica's POV)<em>

I feel my brother grab my arm and pull me out of the chair. I shoot him a glare, but I see him mouth "please come" and I reluctantly go with him.

He pulls me towards the kitchen doorway and gestures for me to keep quiet. We stop beside the door and peek in.

I see mom and dad dancing slowly to Dan's music and they have the happiest expressions on their faces. If I ever find love, I would hope it to be the kind that my parents share – complete unconditional love. Funny thing is that Jack, Daniel and I were never too grossed out about our parents' public displays of affection; we thought it was too sweet to be gross.

Jack and I hug each other and we know that everything between us is okay again.

* * *

><p><em>Notes:<em>

_I. If you aren't familiar with the music mentioned above - YouTube has a lot of really good recordings. _


	3. TOW the Gellers and the Bings

**June 18, 2011**_  
><em>

_Author's Note: This chapter was the hardest for me to write so far. I originally had another idea for this one, but it never worked out. I rewrote the middle several times yesterday, and a little lobster scene snuck in shortly after midnight. I still have tons of ideas floating around for later chapters so I don't expect a dry spell anytime soon. _

_The usual business – I don't own any of the Friends characters (with the exception of Andrew and Daniel) – but I wish I could own Chandler. :P _

_Oh and I would like reviews!_

* * *

><p><strong>III. ~TOW the Gellers and the Bings <strong>

**Monday, December 21, 2026**_ (Daniel's POV) - A snowy wonderland  
><em>

I am in the backyard, lying in a drift of very comfortable, cushiony snow. It had snowed like crazy yesterday, covering our neighbourhood with a blanket of snow. The snow is nice packing snow, with limited ice chunks. Behind me, Erica and Jack are building a snowman – frolicking like children.

There's a bigger reason why we are all outside today. Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel are coming today with Emma and Andrew and mom is in one of her moods to clean. On that note, we all fled outside at the earliest opportunity to avoid recruitment in_to mom's army (which is what Jack says when he wants to be witty)_. I wonder how dad is faring. _(Knowing him, he probably camping out in his office until mom's fun at home is over.)_

I look up. There are very few clouds up there today, and the sky is blue which contrasts the gloomy gray cloud-dense skies of yesterday. The chirps of a few birds echo and a sound of a very persistent woodpecker can be heard. I begin to drift.

All of a sudden, I see a snowball whizzing through the air and I hear Erica's laughter followed by Jack's angry exclamation. I sit up and deduce from Jack's snow covered face that Erica had fired her snowball well. Too well as I see Jack bend down and make his own snowball with a maniacal grin on his face. I know that neither Jack nor Erica will provoke or challenge me to a snowball fight. The last snowball fight was a major losing situation for them. I am fast, have almost perfect aim and I hit hard. _(Not to mention I got into trouble for throwing an accidental piece of ice at Jack which left a pretty serious bruise.)_

I stand up and grab a fallen tree branch and begin to work out this physics problem that I was reading about the day before. _(Electricity and circuits are the topic of my current problem.)_ I don't understand how I am the only one with this obsession to find out how things work. Both Erica and Jack can sleep well even if they don't understand their problems but me – I toss and turn every night just because something doesn't make sense or if I don't fully comprehend it. It's crazy.

There is another squeal of laughter, and I turn around and see that Jack has pinned Erica to the ground and is busy stuffing snow down her back. Erica is struggling to free herself.

And it begins to snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Mid-afternoon <strong>_(Rachel's POV) - Musings over a poker game  
><em>

I am in my sister-in-law's kitchen, listening and watching to everything that is going on. Monica and her son Jack _(he looks so grown up now)_ are getting ready to make dinner, while Daniel _(dressed surprisingly nicely in a blue shirt that emphasizes his_ blue_ eyes, and a tie)_,Erica _(well dressed as always)_, and my children sit at the kitchen table. My daughter Emma pours herself a shot of whiskey _(which she is fond of)_ and my son Andrew is passing out cookies and distributing cranberry juice to everyone else. Erica shuffles a deck of cards and deals, while Daniel distributes poker chips.

I sigh. Emma is an independent woman of twenty-three now, and she has begun a career in journalism. She works as a freelance journalist and is passionate about finding and reporting the truth to the public. When she's not reporting, she enjoys a good party, and flirting with the guys _(she has inherited my looks and fashion-sense)_. She's also considering moving to another country to gain international experience. _(I hope she doesn't do that soon; I will miss my little girl.) _Unfortunately, she's a rather timid poker player, and I watch as Daniel scares her into folding by increasing the ante three-fold. _(He only has a measly pair of sixes!_)

My eyes move from Emma to my youngest child Andrew. Andrew was born the year after I finally married Ross, which makes him three years younger than Emma. He wears a red hoodie and a pair of jeans. He's currently working towards an aviation degree at Mountain State University and wants to be a commercial airline pilot. Andrew loves flying and every time he sees Chandler Buffay _(she's actually working for NASA now as a researcher and aircraft designer in Florida)_, he pesters her over aerodynamics and new airplane designs. I know they hold long discussions online about airplanes on a weekly basis online. Andrew is a sound player at poker; he never bluffs, and plays honestly. _(Ross is somewhat disappointed that none of the children show any inkling towards dinosaurs. But he supports their career decisions.)_

Daniel sits beside Andrew. He's the card shark. His face is kept devoid of any emotion, and I suspect, he is a really good reader of body language. _(He always seems to know when to fold, or to increase the bet.)_ It's sometimes really hard to believe that he is the biological son of Monica and Chandler. Physically it's very obvious. _(Monica has confided in me that it gives her great pleasure to see the young version of Chandler run around minus the sarcasm.)_ But all the math, physics and music! _(Scratch the math. We finally convinced Chandler to show us what the hell he did at his old executive job a few years ago – I can never remember the name of the job but I do remember it requiring some pretty scary and serious math – it will take more than a trained monkey to do his old job. Plus Chandler was the one that all the kids went to when they needed help with their calculus homework.) _Daniel's pile of poker chips has been steadily accumulating since the start of the game – and he has just out-bluffed his sister. _(Erica does not look happy. She's a horrible loser.) _He sticks his tongue out at her.

Erica shoots her brother a glare. She has her mother's competitive spirit and will try her absolute best to come out on top. Her spirit has been very helpful for getting into medical school, but it drives both her siblings and her friends crazy. She likes to do things in an exact fashion and really does not appreciate it if someone does something differently. She's still fuming over her previous big loss and reluctantly pushes the chips at Daniel, who calmly adds them to his pile. Emma and Andrew share a look at each other and roll their eyes at Erica and Daniel's interaction.

I then look at Jack, who is busy at the stove. Out of all her children, Monica only trusts Jack to help her with the cooking and Jack does have a knack for it. _(It's a skill that I envy very much; my trifle-shepherd's pie disaster of many Thanksgivings ago is still brought up once in a while. Ross does all the cooking at home.)_ Jack has inherited his father's sarcasm and jokes, but fortunately he does not use them as a defensive mechanism to avoid emotional issues.I can't believe that boy works with spiders. The very thought of being surrounded by those tiny things with eight little creepy legs is downright horrifying _(not to mention looking at them all day)_ – yet he can talk about his work as enthusiastically as Ross can talk about dinosaurs. Monica's not surprised at Jack's choice of study; she tells me that he's been bringing bugs into the house ever since he was a toddler. _(And they scared the living daylights out of her while Chandler simply found it very amusing.)_

Before I know it, Monica had gotten Ross and Chandler to set the dining room table, and tells us that dinner is served. Daniel looks happily at his large pile of chips, Erica and Andrew have the same amount, and Emma has a few left. They clear off everything from the kitchen table. _(Erica and Daniel would never dare to leave a mess in the kitchen.) _

* * *

><p><strong>Evening <strong>_(Ross's POV) - A moonlit reflection  
><em>

We just ate Monica's always delicious dinner and Rachel and I are taking a walk outside in the spacious backyard. We are dressed warmly in our winter gear and we have our arms wrapped around each other. I find it incredible that I finally have Rachel to share my life with _(the woman of my dreams since practically forever)_, despite all the troubles, misunderstandings and obstacles that we had to face in our tumultuous on-off relationship of our past. We've both learned wise lessons and grew up tremendously during those unpleasant years. _(It TOOK THREE divorces!)_

I've learned to put my trust in Rachel and she's matured a lot throughout the years - from spoiled Daddy's girl to an independent Ralph Lauren top executive. I've learned not to be jealous of every man who invites Rachel out to lunch _(very difficult lesson here.)._ I was so happy when she got off the plane to Paris and we agreed to put our disagreements and silliness aside and pursue a proper relationship. A romantic proposal at the museum _(with a starlit dinner and lots of lilies)_, an extravagant wedding _(Rachel's parents paid for most of this)_ and the birth of Andrew a year later completed our happiness _(despite learning that Rachel couldn't have any more children after Andrew due to complications during the birth. I am just thankful that she's alive.)_. Some things are just more important in life.

The years after that have been happy ones. We watched our children grow and pursue their dreams. _(I was a little jealous that my sister's daughter went to Yale.) _But after seeing how Emma is happy with her life, and how Andrew is happy with his _(Rachel and I went flying with him once. It was an experience that we would not be forgetting anytime soon.)_, I realized that it doesn't matter what college your kids go to and it shouldn't matter as long as they do what's right for them.

We walk slowly around the backyard, paying more attention to each other than the picture-perfect scenery around us. The only sound is silence, with the occasional hoot of an owl calling out from far away.

The only source of light is the moonlight, and it casts eerie yet beautiful shadows on the drifts of white snow in the backyard. There is a snowman _(probably constructed by Monica and Chandler's kids)_, but any footprints made earlier have been obliterated by the snow that came down while we were inside. We stop to admire the moon and Rachel tilts her head so that it rests on my shoulder, and at that moment, it feels as if we are in our own little world.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening... <strong>_(Daniel's POV) - Daniel's music  
><em>

I am sitting at the grand piano in the rear living room. It is a beautiful Steinway B that I had begged, bargained and pleaded dad to buy over the course of several years. _(It cost a good fifty grand. But it's worth every penny.)_ He finally gave in when I was thirteen, shortly after he was promoted to vice-president and after my Grandma Nora had passed, leaving dad with all of her money. _(In fact, Rosalie comes over just to practice on my piano.)_

I love the tone quality and the sounds that can be produced by my piano. It appeals to the scientist within me as I experiment with different methods to produce certain sounds. To someone who hardly knows anything about piano playing – it just looks like we have fast fingers but really; it takes the entire body to play _(not to mention it takes total mental concentration)_. I experiment with different angles, touches, and gestures. I can spend hours here, just trying to get the right sound for one tiny section. And just because you find the right combination, it doesn't mean it will always be done the same way – one week later, you might find yourself doing the opposite of what you were doing the week before to find a better sound. _(It's a never-ending and potentially frustrating process. But very rewarding.)_

I found a professor at college that was willing to take me on as a student _(with the condition is that I must find time to practice every day, unless if I have exams or big papers due)_, even though I am no music major. And it's been good if not perfection.

My friends at Cornell think it's ridiculous that I invest a lot of time playing but they do not realize that one needs distractions from the world of physics and maths. After practicing, I find myself refreshed, and ready to tackle my problems. Or exhausted, which leads me to take a nap, and then go and tackle my problems with renewed vigour. In fact, it's one of the few things in life that can take my mind of my "little problems" _(as my family puts it)._

Erica has just come in and she plops herself down on one of couches in the room with a novel in her hand. She gives me a meaningful look. _(Roughly translated, it means that I will forgive you for beating me at poker earlier if you play for me.)_

I sigh, and put my hands on the keys to start playing Beethoven's _Appassionata _Sonata. It is a very intense and emotional piece of work – but totally satisfying to play. _(And maybe, its temperamental nature can allow Erica to reflect on her own temperamental competitive streak. But it's a long shot.) _

* * *

><p><em>Notes and Commentary: <em>

_I. I actually do some research while writing these – Mountain State University is located in New York State, and does offer an aviation degree._

_II. I wish I had my own Steinway B. Not everyone is as lucky as Daniel._

_III. The stuff I mention about piano – playing in the last section is true (from my experience)._

_IV. The Appasionata Sonata was written during Beethoven's middle period – and it was written when Beethoven realized that he was actually going deaf. You can imagine the pain and anguish the man went through just by listening to it. _


	4. TOW all the ping pong

**June 19, 2011**_  
><em>

_Author's Note: This chapter was quite fun to write. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It's greatly appreciated. *Insert Chandler's victory dance!* Plus reviews feed my muse! No Phoebe in this chapter, but she's going to show up soon. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Friends characters._

* * *

><p><strong>IV. ~TOW all the ping-pong<strong>

**Wednesday, December 23, 2026 **_(Erica's POV) – Morning of games_

We are all in the basement. Rhythmical pings can be heard every time the ball meets against a ping-pong paddle alternated by the thumps that occurs when the ball strikes the table. Daniel and Rosalie are playing – both are equally excellent _(They have inherited their talent from their fathers)_. As they scurry around and rally, they are upholding a rather extensive conversation about everything else, other than ping-pong. Their conversation shifts into a discussion about the differences between integrals and derivatives _(as Rosalie is taking Advanced Calculus in high school.)._ Neither is playing to win, so they hit the ball back and forth with regular precision. _(Why on earth would they play a game and not care about winning?)_

Matt, Jack and Andrew are all lying on the floor with their laptops and they are having their own little intensive LAN _(local area network)_ game of _Warcraft_. They sit away from each other to prevent the others from peeking at their screens. They are mostly silent, but the silence is punctuated by profanity or some internet slang whenever something doesn't go their way, or when things get heated up _(rather often, since they are all playing against each other.). _Normally, I would join them, but Matt is really into computer games _(and I hate losing)_, while Andrew, Jack and I play once in a blue moon. Matt's fingers move like lightning on the keyboard _(similar to how Daniel's hands move when he's coding)_.

I am sitting on the floor against a wall, playing _Angry Birds _on my iPad. _(I am trying to get three stars on every level. It's very hard. Damn physics!)_

All of a sudden, there is an excited commotion that occurs in the guys. Andrew has taken down Jack. Jack doesn't seem fazed at all by his loss and goes to sit beside Matt to look over his screen. The noise disrupts Rosalie, who misses the ball.

Then we all hear mom calling us to lunch. _(Matt and Andrew both stop their game, while Daniel and Rosalie put the paddles and the ball away.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon <strong>_– (Chandler's POV) – The origins of the ping-pong table_

I make my way downstairs towards the basement to fetch the laundry that Monica had left in the dryer earlier. The ping-pong table comes into view and I remember the perplexing day when we (or I should say Monica) acquired the table.

**~Friday, May 23, 2014 – Flashback~**

It was a warm Friday afternoon, and I had gotten off work early. I walked up to our front door, whistling and I unlocked the door with my keys. _(Monica had the day off work and the children were going to be at Ross and Rachel's after school.)_

"Honey, I'm home!" I called out as I stepped through the doorway. There was silence. _(This was really odd as Monica's car was still parked on the driveway – meaning that she had to be at home.)_

I walked through the house, calling for Monica. When I got to the basement door I heard Monica's voice telling me to come downstairs. When I reached the bottom, I see Monica come up and she greets me with a kiss which I returned. _(She had a really suspicious grin on her face. I should have suspected that something was up.)_

"What were you doing in the basement, besides worrying the heck out of me when I was upstairs?" I ask. I was paying very little attention to my surroundings.

Her smile grew bigger when I realized that there was a ping-pong table at the corner of the room.

"That was totally NOT there this morning before I left for work." I remarked.

"I know! It just arrived an hour ago and I set it up! Play with me!"

Monica handed me a ping-pong paddle before I could process what she had just said.

Soon I found myself hitting the ball back and forth with my wife. _(Then I consciously realized that I am playing ping-pong with __**Monica**__ and that I must lose at all costs or suffer the consequences.)_

So I deliberately threw the game.

And the one after that.

And the one after **after **that one.

At that point, Monica realized what was going on.

"Chandler! Stop purposely playing terribly! You're no fun! And I know that you are amazing at ping-pong!" She pouted.

"But-but, you are going to lose!" I stammered._ (Crap, the lose-lose situation has just turned up.)_

"So? Why can't I play an honest game of ping-pong with my husband?" _(Am I in another dimension? Monica is not caring about losing? What the HELL is going on here?)_

"But... *insert one of Chandler's noises* but..."

"No buts!"

"Who are you and what HAVE you done with Monica?"

"Chandler! I am being serious!"

"So am I!"

"Just play!"

Monica served the ball, and we rallied intensely for a few turns before I hit the ball at an angle. The ball bounced off the corner of the table on Monica's end and she misses it.

We played several more games. _(I won all of them except one and was getting more and more perplexed at Monica's lack of needing to win.)_

We stopped at what was the tenth round. I was panting and out of breath. My muscles felt sore _(unused to the sudden onslaught of activity.)._

We went upstairs after that and Monica drew me a bubble bath with the works. She actually grabbed the sponge and washed me down while gently massaging my sore muscles. _(Monica got Phoebe to teach her how to give better massages after our discussion about the "worst massage" many years ago.) _

"So, what's with the sudden _I-don't-care-about-losing _attitude?" I was completely in the dark.

Monica looked rather embarrassed.

"Tell me." I coaxed gently.

"It's just that... It's just that when you play, I find it rather sexy."

_(Oh, now it makes a lot of sense. Like how she was so turned on when I beat Mike at ping-pong for her in Barbados many years ago.)_

Monica and I started playing ping-pong regularly after that and let's just say that said ping-pong sessions almost always led to more pleasurable activities.

~End Flashback~

* * *

><p><em>(Jack's POV) – Jack's room<em>

I am sitting on my bed, tossing my large stuffed black spider up and down. _(I still can't believe I lost the game to Andrew. From Matt sure, but Andrew? Oh, and I am a lot better at hiding my feelings about losing than Erica.)_ Daniel and Rosalie are fooling around at the piano _(sight-reading duets and doing a little improvisation)_ while Matt and Andrew have returned back to the basement to play pool. _(Matt and Andrew are best of friends, and when they were younger, they would do everything together.)_

The walls of my room is coloured a shade of dark green _(the mouldings at the bottom and top of the wall are kept whitewashed)_. A large and colourful cloth periodic table of the elements hangs in front of my desk where my laptop sits, and several textbooks are stacked neatly in the corner.

I catch a glimpse of a framed picture that lies on my bookshelf. It's a sketch of me that Erica had drawn at least a decade ago. The lines are rough, but that gives the picture the energy that I had exuded when I was a kid. _(I remember that she had drawn a sketch of everyone at some point, and I know that everyone who I've talked to have kept their portraits.)_ She has less time to draw now _(but I often catch mom collecting all the random doodles that she leaves around.) _

On top of my bookshelf is a large origami dragon _(oriental style)_ that Daniel had folded for my birthday two years ago. I know that Daniel had spent hours folding it and he told me that the completed dragon is made up of eight separate pieces of large origami paper that he had glued together _(to ensure that it doesn't fall apart)_. Daniel folds paper for his prototypes when undertaking engineering-ish projects.

There's a framed photograph beside the dragon, and this is a picture of me with my favourite Uncle, Uncle Joey. _(Don't tell Uncle Ross that I said that!)_ Uncle Joey now lives in California, with his wife Alexandra, and his adorable little daughter – Adrianne Tribbiani. _(Uncle Joey married pretty late in life, and his daughter is only ten.)_ He's a relatively successful actor, and he currently has a contract to do a show with NBC. I am a little upset that he won't be here this Christmas _(due to job related issues)_, but he said that he will try his best to show up for New Years _(for a day or two)_.

I hear the sound of feet in the hallway. Matt and Andrew show up, and inquire whether or not I would like to play a game of _Jenga_ with them. I agree, and walk with them out of the room _(and toss my spider back onto the bed)_.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening <strong>– _(Daniel's POV) – Ping-pong redux_

I smack the ball across the table. I am playing ping-pong again, but this time, with my dad. _(He's good.)_ Unlike the game with Rosalie earlier, we are playing to win. He fires an angled shot and I reach out and barely manage to send it back to the other side.

I enjoy playing ping-pong with my dad. It is such a relief to play with someone that does not think losing is the end of the world. _(Unlike SOME people I can name...)_ We rally back and forth for awhile before he sends another tricky shot. My reflexes are a little too slow and I miss it by a few millimetres. I give my dad the thumbs up. He smiles back.

Dad: 7; Daniel: 6. _(We are playing up to ten points per game.)_

I retrieve the ball and serve it again. _Ping!_

He hits the ball back with momentum. _Pong!_

_Ping!_

_Pong!_

And it continues.

* * *

><p><em>(Chandler's POV)<em>

I fire the ping-pong ball back at Dan. _(He's gotten really good over the past few years.) _I can still remember teaching him how to play when he was barely taller than the table. Looking at him kind of feels like looking at a mirror of youth – and seeing myself when I was Dan's age. _(The flock of seagulls haircut!)_ I am glad that Monica and I haven't screwed him and the twins up too much.

I smile as I remember all the times while Daniel was growing up. Sure, the things we do together aren't what conventional fathers and sons do, but we enjoy it. I taught Daniel how to do Calculus, Algebra and Trigonometry while I was relearning it with Erica and Jack _(Boy, did __**they**__ need a lot of help!)_. I look over all the programs that he codes and give him some suggestions here and there. _(I still do that. Daniel e-mails me his work from Cornell and we discuss it online.) _We do jigsaw puzzles together _(There's a 5 000 piece puzzle framed and hung on the wall of the main living room.)_ And I take him to see the New York Philharmonic Orchestra occasionally. _(I take Jack to see Knicks games. Daniel isn't too interested in sports, unless if they deal with racquets.)_

The ball ricochets off from my end of the table and I almost trip myself in order to get it. Unfortunately, I was too far away, and the ball bounces on the floor.

Daniel: 9; Chandler: 9.

* * *

><p><em>Notes:<em>

_I. I got the idea for this one from the Barbados episode. I love the ping-pong scene!_

_II. I hope I haven't screwed up Chandler's POVs. I find him a little daunting to write. But I can totally hear everything in the flashback scene in his voice when I read it._

_III. I play Angry Birds during boring lectures. And I played a little bit of Warcraft III when I was younger. _


	5. TOW the mistletoe

**June 19, 2011**_  
><em>

_Author's Note: I originally planned to have this chapter split into two, but I've condensed it. It's kind of weird to write about Christmas in the middle of summer vacation, but I am quite pleased with the results. Please review! It motivates me to write.  
><em>

_I don't own any characters from Friends. Just having my own fun with them. Nor do I own the words to "Deck the Halls"._

* * *

><p><strong>V. ~TOW the mistletoe<br>**

**Thursday, December 24, 2026 **_– (Erica's POV) - Christmas eve  
><em>

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Tis the season to be jolly,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la. <em>

The sounds of Christmas carols echo throughout our house. Rosalie is playing the piano and Daniel and Matt are singing loudly and enthusiastically. It is Christmas Eve. _(Rosalie and Matt are staying over with us tonight, while their parents go have their own private celebration.)_ There is to be a large Christmas Party tomorrow, starting late afternoon, and mom has already started preparing the house. _(Decorations galore, lots of food and don't forget meticulously cleaning every square inch of the house.)_

_Don we now our gay apparel,  
>Fa la la, la la la, la la la.<br>Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la. <em>

Jack and I are sitting in the main living room, directly across the fireplace, which is merrily ablaze. A large Christmas tree stands proudly at the corner between the fireplace and the large front windows. Large amounts of presents are heaped around the tree. _(My dad used to dress up as Santa and he would "deliver" the presents at the dead of night. We found out Santa wasn't real the day we saw "Santa" kissing our mom at three in the morning.)_ Cheerful Christmas lights flicker on and off on the tree in a chasing pattern _(Daniel managed it.)_. Streamers and wreaths dress up the living room, in a tasteful manner. A large plate of gingerbread-man cookies, that all of us younger people had made earlier, grace the coffee table.

_See the blazing Yule before us,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la. <em>

I have my sketchbook in my lap and I am drawing the scene around me. My brother is lounging casually on the large couch, reading an Agatha Christie book. _(The Orient Express – I love that book!) _There are also candles on the coffee table, and I take the lighter and ignite them. The candles are scented, and a sweet aroma dissipates slowly through the room _(a rather subtle vanilla scent, mixed with a fruity zing)_. My brother flips the pages of his book lazily and his dark brown hair is a mess. _(He's also dressed in his pyjamas.) _

_Follow me in merry measure,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>While I tell of Yule tide treasure,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la. <em>

I see dad enter the living room, his arms full of nicely wrapped presents. He makes his way to the Christmas tree. He gives Jack and I each a smile and puts down the presents under the tree. He then grabs a cookie from the plate, and eats the cookie while hovering over the plate. _(God forbid if we got any cookie crumbs on the maple wood floor of our living room!)_ He sits down beside me and watches me draw. _(He used to do that all the time when I was little.)_

_Fast away the old year passes,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Hail the new, ye lads and lasses,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la. <em>

I keep an emerald green cloth on my lap to catch the eraser shavings that fall when I erase. _(For obvious reasons!) _I am sketching Jack now. _(I use him as the subject of my art so many times that now I can draw him from memory.)_ He has brownish dirty-blonde hair, which has darkened dramatically when he grew into his teens. His eyes are a shade of blue that resembles the colour of our adoptive parents. _(Even if they never told us that we were adopted, we would have eventually figured it out. Blue-eyed parents could never produce green eyed offspring which is the colour of my eyes. Plus, our blood types are different. Genetics never lie.)_ But nevertheless, to us, they are our parents.

_Sing we joyous, all together,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la.<br>Heedless of the wind and weather,  
>Fa la la la la, la la la la. <em>

I lean against my father and he puts his arm comfortingly around my shoulders. And I know, I am lucky that I have parents who love me, and siblings that may annoy me at times, but they will always be supportive when it matters.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, December 25, 2026<strong> – _(Jack's POV) - The creatures who were stirring  
><em>

It is midnight and silence pervades throughout our house. _(I guess you could say that not a creature was stirring, but that's a lie, Matt and I are still awake)_. Mom and dad had gone off to bed an hour ago, and Erica had turned herself into bed soon afterwards. _(No idea where Dan and Rosalie are. They are always together.)_ Matt and I are sitting in my bedroom with a flashlight and we are making shadow puppets. A pile of construction paper lies between us and we are busy using scissors to cut various shapes out of them.

We made all kinds of animals and all sort of random things. I made a spider cut-out and scared Matt with it _(he has a slight case of arachnophobia)_. I manage to muffle his screams before anyone could hear them with my blanket. He gives me the glare and the middle finger. He shoves everything off the bed and grabs a pillow. He smacks me with it.

"Prepare to die, Matt Hannigan!" I declare while grabbing the other pillow.

A full-blown pillow fight develops and we try our best to keep it quiet. It ends when I wrestle the other pillow out of Matt's grasp and we are both panting on the bed. We both declare a truce and I apologize for my spider scare – and carefully take my stuffed spider off the bed, and place her into my shirts drawer.

Matt helps me clean the mess off the floor and I throw away all the bits and pieces of construction paper detritus that resulted from our artistic endeavours.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Afternoon<strong> _- (Daniel's POV) - The catalyst  
><em>

Mom's Christmas Party is in full swing, and besides our friends and family, mom has invited several of the neighbours over. I don't know any of these people but it doesn't matter. Rosalie and I are hanging out in the hallway, discussing her college choices and options. She has decided to major in piano performance _(after long nights of careful deliberation)_ and she has applied to various colleges. She will be playing for auditions in January and in February _(but I know she will blow the judges away)_. She wants to go to Indiana to study with a certain professor there that she admires.

We walk throughout the house, chatting about inconsequential subjects _(her schoolwork, her classmates, my latest problem and our music.) _Suddenly she stops me in front of the entrance to the main living room facing the rear end of the house. She looks up, and I look up. We see mistletoe.

She winks at me. And before I knew what was going on, she gently places her hands on my cheeks and kisses me. For five seconds. _(It felt like an eternity.)_ We break apart.

Oh my God! That was NOT supposed to feel that amazing! I felt the sparks, and I can tell by her suddenly shy expression that she did too. _(It's easily the best kiss I've ever had. And I've had several.)_

Oh crap. She's my best friend. And I don't think either of us is ready for a serious relationship. _(I will have to think about this further.) _We aren't in the right place in life. But I would do anything for her. _(She's so pretty...)_ But maybe someday... we could try.

* * *

><p><em>(Rosalie's POV)<em>

Holy crap! What was that! I was not expecting this from Danny. I've always wondered what it would be to kiss my best friend. _(I thought it would be the most awkward thing in the entire world.)_ I thought wrong. Very wrong. _(Not that I kissed many guys. But I kind of have the gut feeling that if I kissed a thousand guys, nothing would come close to the one I just had.)_

I always considered Daniel to be good-looking in my book but now he's... suddenly all sexy, handsome and charming. _(He's wearing a white shirt and a blue tie.)_ Plus we share a lot of interests and we spend a lot of time together. But he's my best friend! My confidante that I share all my problems with! _(Who the hell am I going to share this problem with?)_

He looks at me awkwardly and offers me a sheepish smile. He grabs my hand and pulls me away from the main living room to the hallway; away from prying eyes. We spend the rest of the party, pretending that the kiss never happened. But the awkwardness lingers.

* * *

><p><em>(Phoebe's POV)<em>

Rachel and I are catching up on everything that's happened since we last saw each other a week ago. We've had a couple a drinks and I've enjoyed talking to everyone about random things. _(Such as the significance of the slight cracks on the dining table, my latest theory on Jack's arachnid-obsession and about my daughter's music.)_ We are standing beside the fireplace _(the warmth does wonders for my aura.). _I also sang my rendition of "Smelly Cat" with Mike accompanying me earlier in the other room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see my daughter and Monica and Chandler's son Daniel stop at the entrance to the living room and I notice the mistletoe that some person had attached a few moments ago for fun. I thought the person had the right idea. But now, the stakes are raised. Rosalie and Daniel are really close and when they walk outside together, people often think that they are a couple, even though they are clearly not. I've noticed that they've grown closer ever since Daniel had gone off to college _(you'd think the opposite would occur)_.

I watch my daughter touch Daniel's cheeks and kiss him. I read their auras. The bright colours of their respective auras melted and blended within each other in a harmonious way. When they broke apart, their auras became brushed with the colour of the other's aura. _(Rachel's eyes have gone wide after seeing the kiss._ _I better tell her to let them have their privacy or everyone in the house is going to know about the kiss before dinner.)_ I can tell from the awkward looks on their faces that the after-effects of the kiss hadn't been expected.

From the aura reading, I know that Rosalie has found her lobster. _(Who would have thought that it would be Monica and Chandler's son?)_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, December 26, 2026<strong> _- (Daniel's POV) - A decision  
><em>

It's two in the morning and everyone has gone home. In fact, everyone has gone to bed. I am sitting alone in the rear living room, with the moonlight for company. I can't sleep.

This is even worse than having an unsolvable problem.

The problem with this problem is that there's no right answer.

I bring my forehead down to my hands. _(I wish very much that this day had never arrived. I've never felt so confused in my life.)_

Rosalie and I spent the rest of the evening pretending nothing happened. There's one big problem though. It happened.

It's the elephant in the room that neither of us acknowledged.

I flip through my piano books and find Chopin's Raindrop prelude. I tentatively touch the keys of the piano and start to play.

My thoughts swirl – trying to figure out what is this feeling between Rosalie and me. I don't think it's classifiable. There's no name for it.

As I reach towards the end, I think I've come to a decision. We need to talk about it. _(Not talking about it is killing our friendship.)_

And if she wants to give us a try, I think I am going to agree.


	6. TOW Chandler's wedding

**June 20, 2011**_  
><em>

_Author's Note: This chapter has been stewing in my mind for days, while I was writing the other chapters. This chapter has quite a bit of Phoebe. :] Please review! _

_I don't own the Friends characters – merely borrowing them for my amusement._

* * *

><p><strong>VI. ~TOW Chandler's wedding<strong>

**Saturday, December 26, 2026 **_– (Erica's POV)_

My suitcase is on the floor. I am folding clothes and packing other necessities. Tomorrow I am leaving for Orlando, Florida where I will be one of the bridesmaids for Chandler Buffay's wedding. I haven't seen her since last summer, but I did get an opportunity to meet her fiancé while I was there. His name is Gregory Chase, and he is an aerospace engineer that originated from Montreal, Canada. He now works at NASA alongside with Chandler. He's strikingly tall with jet black hair and gray eyes which contrasts with Chandler's blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. He's a really sweet guy. _(Why can't I find someone?)_

Besides me, Andrew and Aunt Phoebe are going – as well as her siblings Leslie and Frank Jr. Jr. _(who now likes to be simply called Frank.). _Andrew and Chandler have become Skype buddies and talk on a weekly basis – connected by their shared passion of flight. Aunt Phoebe is going because she was Chandler's surrogate mother _(I still can't believe that Aunt Phoebe did that. It's an incredibly selfless act, in my opinion.)_ Uncle Mike couldn't come with us because he has an important gig on Chandler's wedding date.

Well, I am going to be in Florida for two days before heading home. I want to be back before New Years and partake of our annual festivities. The plane leaves tomorrow morning at Newark International at ten o'clock, so I have to get up early tomorrow. _(Andrew and Aunt Phoebe and I will be sitting together.)_

I close my suitcase. I double-check my backpack and make sure that my laptop, cell phone, passport, and the paper with the address to the hotel that we are staying at are there. _(Check, check, check and check.)_

**Sunday, December 27, 2026 **

We are sitting in the plane awaiting take-off. Andrew is all excited and he just won't shut up about flying. Not that I don't mind though – I've learned that we are on a Boeing 787 that can seat around 200-300 people. Aunt Phoebe listens intently to Andrew's chatter. I ask her why, and she simply laughs.

She then tells me that one of her old New Year's resolutions was to pilot a commercial jet and she shares her stories about hanging around various airports, looking for any unsupervised aircraft that she could fly. Andrew laughs hysterically. And Aunt Phoebe replies sadly that she has yet to find an opportunity.

Andrew stops laughing and his expression turns serious. He tells her that when he becomes a commercial airline pilot, he would invite her to fly with him and hang out in the cockpit with all the co-pilots. Aunt Phoebe ecstatically accepts Andrew's offer and her former sad expression disappears. She breaks into a huge smile.

Before we know it, the plane arrives at the right runway, and begins to pick up speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon <strong>_– (Chandler Bing's POV)_

I am sitting on the bed in our bedroom, looking around at all the knickknacks and pictures that lie in our room. I am thinking of my only daughter, who just left this morning _(I drove them all down to Newark Int'l)_ and I hope she arrives safely in Orlando. It's kind of hard to believe that she's going to attend my namesake's wedding. It seems unconceivable to think that it's been twenty-seven years since Pheebs gave birth to the triplets. _(Unbelievable!) _But then again, it's just as unbelievable that I've been married to Monica for twenty-five years. Totally crazy. If someone told me when I was in my early twenties that I would marry Ross's little sister and have three kids with her, I would have freaked out big time or be shocked into a very uncomfortable and long silence.

My eyes are drawn towards the large wedding picture that hangs directly in front of our bed. Monica and I look so happy in that picture. We were standing on the rose-petal covered stairs that led to the dais where we were married. The happiest day of my life! _(And where I could have made the biggest possible mistake of all.)_

I totally regret running out on Monica, but that recorded message totally reawaken the insecurities that I had about marriage. I still remember...

**~Thursday, May 17, 2001 – Flashback~**

Monica drags me out of the reception hall, shortly after the reception dinner.

"Takes off again? Takes off again? What happened?" She looks hurt.

"Well, irony really **really** sucks. Do you remember the conversation about me NOT freaking out?"

"Yes."

"I freaked out." She still looks confused. "I freaked out after I heard your little message on the phone. And I spent the rest of my night in my office, trying to prove that I was related to you!"

She appears to be in deep thought.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry; I knew that message was a horrible idea! That explains why you were loosening that tie throughout the rehearsal dinner and behaving weirdly whenever your last name was mentioned. Why didn't you just come to me?"

"Because you were really busy, and I didn't want to bother you with my problem. And I thought that I could deal with it."

"Honey, I always have time for your problems. Next time come to me." _(I feel really horrible. I should have gone to Monica instead of my office.) _"By the way, when did you come back?"

"Um... In the afternoon."

"That explains why Rachel was acting so strangely. She was threatening to sleep with Joey, and turn into a lesbian!" _(Nice delaying tactics, Rach!)_

"So, are we okay?" I ask hopefully.

"Well, at least you showed up and didn't leave me at the altar alone. I was beginning to think that you didn't want to be married to me." She replies sadly.

"Well, I do. And I meant everything that I said to you during the vows. I never wanted to hurt you, it's just that after hearing the phone message, it made me think about my parents, and my grandparents, and the fact that they had **really** crappy marriages where they ended up hating each other. I don't want us to be like that."

"But Chandler, we aren't your parents, and we are definitely not your grandparents. We will be the ones to make this work. I promise."

She embraces me and we kiss. We return back to the reception hall. Later, I ended up taking off my shoes, so that we could have one proper dance. _(Monica was hesitant but she realized that no one was paying attention. And she really did want one proper dance.) _

So we dance at the dance floor – minus those damned slippery shoes. The DJ realizes that we have returned, and a slow song plays. Monica puts her head on my shoulder, and we are as close together as we physically can be.

Despite all the blemishes on our wedding day, it was still perfection. _(Especially the night that followed after we ditched the reception.) _

~End Flashback~

* * *

><p><strong>Evening <strong>_– (Erica's POV)_

I am sharing a hotel room with Aunt Phoebe. I call dibs on the bed closest to the window _(what a gorgeous view!)_. We are in the heart of Orlando. It is nice, warm and sunny here _(around 22_ degrees Celsius) and contrasts sharply with the snowy, freezing temperatures of New York. We had a nice dinner at one of the restaurants downstairs _(the yellowfin tuna was delicious) _and Aunt Phoebe and I are planning to go take a dip in the outdoor pool before we shower and head off to bed.

Our plane had arrived at Orlando without any major delays, and Chandler was there to greet us. She was very happy to see us all, and we had a group hug. And then we had to get down to business to make sure that our dresses _(and tuxedo for Andrew) _all fitted properly. Chandler told me that she had planned every detail of her wedding and that she was absolutely exhausted from following up on everything, just to make sure that tomorrow would be perfect. I asked her about dessert _(I love dessert!)_, and she tells me that she had selected a wide variety of cakes for the buffet. _(And she tells me that the cheesecake she selected was divine.)_

We are at the pool now, in our swimsuits, and Aunt Phoebe eagerly eyes the diving boards _(three metres) _and she persuades me to jump with her. Her enthusiasm is contagious, and we both cannonball into the pool _(our attempt at synchronized diving.). _We emerge from the azure blue waters and we high five each other.

"Let's do it again! Let's do it again!" She cries out.

And we do. Aunt Phoebe was always cool.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, December 28, 2026<strong> _– (Phoebe's POV)_

Chandler is standing in front of a large mirror, while everyone is fussing around – making sure that she looks perfect. The mirror reflects her joyous expression, and her aura shines intensely with warm colours. She's dressed in the dreamiest white wedding dress which has small diamond chips embedded. _(Between her and Greg, they must make a huge sum of money.)_ I watch as Erica and another girl put on Chandler's veil.

It almost seems like just yesterday, that I had three babies come out of me. That was a really emotional day for me, as those three babies have been living in my body for nine long months, and giving them up was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I am happy that I did, and Frank Jr. and Alice were over the moon after they were born. And I was their cool Aunt Pheebs_ (who am I kidding, I still am!)_. It's also kind of hard to believe that one of those babies is now the beautiful bride standing in front of me.

I feel a little teary-eyed as the waves of nostalgia continue to bathe my mind.

Chandler turns around now _(everyone has finished dressing her up)_ and her sister Leslie hands her a bouquet of velvety purple and pink roses, held together with a glittery silver cloth. She gives me a grin and a wink before turning to leave the room – as it's time for her to married.

* * *

><p><em>(Erica's POV)<em>

I am standing on the dais; having just walked down the aisle with Greg's brother, Frederic _(too bad that he already has a girlfriend back in Montreal)_ and we are all waiting for Chandler to make her appearance. The normally stoic Greg looks a little uncomfortable and fidgety. There are roses strewn everywhere in the room, and the feeling of anticipation is almost overwhelming.

But that all changes when Chandler walks down the aisle with her parents flanking her, and at that precise moment, the two have eyes only for each other. Chandler joins her soon-to-be husband and he whispers to her that she looks beautiful.

The ceremony commences, and I can tell that they are paying very limited attention to what the priest is saying, as they are completely focussed on each other. They read their written vows and exchange rings and Leslie breathes a sigh of relief when they are pronounced man and wife_ (the stress of wedding planning was getting to her)_. Chandler and Gregory kiss passionately and turn to face the crowd.

**A few hours later...**

The reception has gone off without a hitch. We just finished dinner and most of the guests have hit the dance floor. The room is decorated in a scheme of pale purple and yellow _(royal colours!)_ and the lighting effects from the light technicians are awesome. The wedding cake was a huge surprise. Chandler had managed to acquire a huge cake in the shape of space shuttle _(complete with details)_ and the little figurines of the bride and groom were placed on top. Everyone wants to take pictures with it and the cake still isn't served yet. _(Oh, and I found the cheesecake that Chandler was talking about. It's fabulous. And it has a little bit of raspberry flavour.)_

Andrew comes up to me and asks me to dance with him. I agree and allow him to lead me to the wooden floor. He's a good dancer and we fall into conversation about everything that's happened so far. He absolutely worships the wedding cake and tells me that he got a picture taken with Chandler of it. We talk about our plans for tomorrow – which is to do some touristy-things in Orlando. _(shame we don't have a week, there's a lot things to do here.)_

Andrew tells me to look to my right, and I see Aunt Phoebe dancing it out in a conga line. Andrew and I share a smile. _(Oh Aunt Pheebs!)_

* * *

><p><em>Notes:<em>

_I. Chandler's wedding takes place in Orlando, Florida because that's where the Kennedy Space Centre is located. She works there._

_II. One of the reasons why I chose to write my story in different POVs is so that I can have an opportunity to tie up some loose ends in the FRIENDS episodes – and show other flashbacks. I think of __**The Friends Project **__as a quilt – several storylines stitched together to make one story. _


	7. TOW two roses

**June 21, 2011**_  
><em>

_Author's Note: Seventh Chapter! And I discovered my inner romantic. Please REVIEW! (I would really like some feedback, since the last review I've gotten was four chapters ago.) Thanks! _

_I don't own any of the original Friends characters. Daniel and Rosalie are mine. :) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>VII. ~TOW two roses<strong>

**Wednesday, December 30, 2026**_ – (Daniel's POV)_

It's been five days since that incident with the mistletoe, and things are just as awkward. Rosalie comes over to my house every day, but she and I have been ignoring each other.

She comes here to practice her music – several hours a day – in preparation for her auditions in the coming months. _(She does after all live a good fifteen minutes walk from our house. And she likes my piano better than hers.) _In fact, I can hear her play now. She's practicing an impressionist piece by Debussy – _L'isle joyeuse_. It's a beautiful piece that can send you off to fairyland – but I am in a too deep and too dark of a rather uncomfortable situation to even think such happy thoughts.

In fact, it bugs me that she can sit there and practice in such a calm manner, while I am being eaten up by my own emotions. _(I never knew that a girl could affect me in such a way.)_

This is the first time in my life where the thing that is keeping me from having a good night's rest is not one of my "little problems".

I don't even remember the problem that I was working three days ago.

I've been waiting for her to make the first move to talk. But now it's clear to me that I have to make initiate the process. _(I do have a little plan in mind.)_

I walk over to the entrance of the rear living room and I peer in.

Rosalie is sitting on the bench. Her back is straight, and she sways slightly as she plays. Her long dark hair is loose and swishes all around.

She is beautiful.

She's been playing the same phrase over and over again _(from the chord-filled climax at the end of the piece)_. She's clearly not satisfied_ (searching for perfection that can never be realized.)._

Boy, do I know that feeling well.

* * *

><p><em>(Rosalie's POV)<em>

Argh! I've been playing the same four bars over and over again. It just doesn't sound like how it should. When I play, I have a clear image of how everything should sound based on recordings and my own imagination. But getting your playing to sound like the ideal is difficult. _(Not to mention that the ideal changes and evolves. So there's always work to be done.)_

It's kind of like climbing a huge mountain that keeps growing and growing.

Daniel frustrates me. He's been ignoring me for the past five days, and he doesn't look to good. I've been waiting for him to open up the conversation, but he doesn't.

But I don't have too much time to ponder this as I really need to practice for my auditions. _(My future depends on it!)_

I know that despite all the avoiding that we've been doing, he spends a lot of time outside the entrance of the rear living room listening to me play. It's somewhat comforting and confusing at the same time.

Crap! Why do all of life's problems occur at the worst time possible!

* * *

><p><em>(Jack's POV)<em>

The cube in front of me perplexes me. It frustrates me beyond belief. I nicked it from Daniel's room earlier. Its bright and colourful sides mock me.

I pick it up and give the cube several good twists and turns. The sides are still a scrambled mixture of red, blue, green, yellow, white and orange. I give it a glare.

Damn Daniel and his puzzles!

I couldn't find Daniel's 3x3 Rubik's cube so I took his 4x4 instead. Only problem is that I don't know how to solve that cube and I don't want to look up a solution either on the internet. _(That would be cheating.)_ I also know that Daniel took an hour to figure out how to finish the 4x4 without help.

It's been two hours now, and all I have managed to do was to solve all the corners. I leave the cube back on the kitchen table. I glance through the window over the sink, and see that it's a nice sunny day. I grab my coat, scarf and keys and head outside. A long walk would alleviate some of my frustrations.

* * *

><p><em>(Rosalie's POV)<em>

I am still unhappy with the four bars that I've been playing over and over. I stop for a second, and try again.

"Try going directly forward, instead of hooking the chords back towards you."

Daniel's voice startles me out of my state of intense concentration.

"What?" This is the first sentence that Daniel's said to me in the past five days.

"Shoot your energy straight forward instead of bringing it back to yourself." He replies patiently.

I try his suggestion. I like it._ (It's better than all the alternatives that I've spent the past hour trying.)_ I tentatively smile at him.

"We need to talk."

"I am kind of busy." I reply lamely.

"Seriously, Rosalie! We really need to talk." He persists.

He gently grabs my arm and pulls me up. I offer no resistance. We head out of the room and up the stairs to his room.

* * *

><p><em>(Daniel's POV)<em>

We are in my room. I am sitting cross-legged on my unmade bed and Rosalie is sitting on a chair, facing me. There's an awkward silence. _(How the hell do I begin?)_

"You've been ignoring these past five days." I begin.

"No, you've been ignoring me." She replies, not making eye contact with me at all.

"I guess we've both been doing our share of ignoring." I sigh. _(This is probably closest to the truth.)_

"Yeah." She whispers and looks down at the floor.

"So I guess this mistletoe really screwed everything up. Didn't it?"

"I guess so."

"Do you want to talk about it?" _(Damn it! Of course I want to talk about it! But I am giving her an out.)_

* * *

><p><em>(Rosalie's POV)<em>

I can't even make eye contact with him! _(He can read my face like a book!)_ I don't want him see my eyes. He's my best friend and he knows me too well. I hope our friendship isn't ruined. I don't think I want him to know that I think I may have feelings for him. There's too much at risk.

He asks me if I want to talk about it. I nod. My mind whirls furiously, debating whether or not I should cross the sacred fine line between friendship and more. But before I could contemplate further, Dan crawls over to the far side of the bed and reaches over for something.

He has two beautiful roses in his hand, one red, one yellow. _(Holy crap! I did not see that coming!)_ I am stunned into silence. _(Not that I was talking much anyways.)_

"I've been doing some thinking... actually a lot of thinking." He looks really nervous and uncomfortable. _(Somehow that makes him look cuter. And when does he NOT think!)_

"I was wondering if you wanted something more than friendship. You know, like a relationship." This comes out in a rush from Dan. He tells me to pick one of the flowers in his hands.

I know the symbolism. Red is for romantic love, and yellow is for friendship. _(This is the most romantic thing that has ever happened to me! Who knew that Dan was such a romantic?)_

I reach over. _(My decision is firmly made.)_

* * *

><p><em>(Daniel's POV) <em>

I see her pale arm reach over towards the flowers. I feel a nervous anticipation building up in my stomach. _(I haven't felt so nervous since my first piano recital.)_

She reaches for the red one. I release a sigh of relief. _(Getting the roses was a good idea.)_

I place the yellow rose on the bed and Rosalie embraces me in a big hug. I kiss her.

She kisses me back. All the sparks that we felt at Christmas came back, this time magnified at least ten-fold. I deepen it.

We break apart from each other, and she looks happier than I have ever seen her.

We then have a serious conversation about our new-found relationship. We agree to take it slowly, and that we would be honest with each other _(I have seen too many relationships fail due to deceit at campus)_. We also decide to let everyone figure out what was going on _(we will not hide our relationship but we won't tell them either)._

Our conversation takes up the majority of the afternoon, and I end up giving her the yellow rose as well _(seeing that our relationship is going to be built on the stability of our original friendship)._

* * *

><p><strong>Late Afternoon - <strong>_(Erica's POV) _

I pay the taxi-driver his fare, and get out the car. _(Mom and dad are at work today, and neither of them could pick us up.)_

I feel the cold wind against my skin _(I miss Orlando's warmth already!)_. The past two days have been really fun, and I am really glad that I got to spend time with Andrew and Aunt Phoebe _(they are such fun people!)._Too bad I couldn't spend more time with Chandler as she and Greg went off on their honeymoon the next day _(a lovers' saunter throughout Europe.)_.

The day after the wedding, Aunt Phoebe, Andrew and I went to _Universal Studios_. Andrew and I have been there almost a decade ago with our siblings, but we decided to relieve our childhood memories. We went on all the thrill rides that we were too scared to go on when we were little and we went to go get candy and butter beer at the Harry Potter themed area. _(We had a blast trying out all the jelly-bean flavours!) _Unfortunately since it was the holiday season, the place was packed, but we made good use of the time.

And before we left for our flight today, we stopped by SeaWorld to see the marine animals. Aunt Phoebs was mesmerized by all the fishes that swam by and I got to see all the manta rays _(which I love)_ while Andrew indulged in his love of sharks. _(Aunt Phoebe also tried to communicate with an enormous sea-turtle using a wide variety of gestures to the amusement of the general public.)_

The plane ride itself was uneventful, with mild turbulence. Aunt Phoebe napped the entire way while Andrew and I passed the time by playing random card games and trading stories about our college life.

I fetch my suitcase from the trunk of the cab and head towards the front door.

* * *

><p><em>(Jack's POV) <em>

After my walk, I went back and retrieved Daniel's Rubik's cube from the kitchen table and walk back upstairs to put it back where I found it.

Earlier, I had walked around the neighbourhood _(all the sidewalks have been cleared)_ and went to the nearby park. The park was filled with children with their parents – reminds me of the times when dad used take all three of us tobogganing down the hill known as _Suicide Hill_.

Walking up the stairs, I hear noises in Erica's room, and I know that she's returned from her trip to Florida. I was kind of jealous that I didn't get invited, but it makes sense _(Erica and Chandler have been really close friends in Yale during Erica's undergrad years while I only know her casually). _Since my twin was in her unpacking mood _(judging by the sounds of opening and shutting drawers)_, I decide to go return the Rubik's cube to Daniel's room.

When I walked through Dan's door, what I saw astounded me. _(I had to stifle my gasp.)_

Daniel and Rosalie are sitting on the bed in front of the window with their fingers entwined. They are gazing at each other, lost in each others eyes. _(So this is the result of ignoring each other for five days!)_

Beside Rosalie, there are two roses. One red, one yellow. _(Guess I might as well just google the solution for the 4x4 in my room – and leave the two lovebirds alone.)_


	8. TOW Joey and his daughter

**June ****22, 2011**_  
><em>

_Author's Note: This chapter is saturated with Joey. And it's a little longer than the other chapters. I am quite pleased by how this chapter came out. As usual, please review! (And thanks to Cindy for her review. I appreciate it very much! :3) And huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed previously!_

_You know the drill. I enjoy playing in the toy-box labelled Friends!_

* * *

><p><strong>VIII. ~TOW Joey and his daughter<strong>

**Thursday, December 31, 2026 **_- (Joey's POV)_

"Daddy! I am hungry!" A young girl with jet black hair and warm brown eyes complains.

"We just ate all the food like thirty minutes ago! Oh, wait, I've got a bag of peanuts!"

I go through my bag quickly and find the mentioned peanuts. _(Like me, my daughter LOVES food. Especially pizza.) _I start thinking about the Joey special with all the works that I am going to order as soon as we get off the plane in New York.

"Daddy! The peanuts!" Her statement breaks me out of my daydream.

"Alright, alright, here you go!" I hand the bag of peanuts to my daughter. _(I usually dislike sharing my food, but I would do anything for my little girl.)_

Adrianne breaks into a huge smile as she rips the bag and puts a peanut in her mouth.

"That's my girl!" I exclaim proudly. _(We high five!)_

Adrianne was born ten years ago during the summer, a year and a half after I met her mother. Alexandra is an incredible woman, beautiful, funny and even smart. _(Best of all, she likes pizza, the Shining and even Die Hard!) _ She was supposed to be a one-night stand, but it turned into more. We fell in love _(a love stronger than what I had felt with Charlie or even Rachel)._ You could say it's similar to the love that Monica and Chandler have _(all the having and giving, and all the sharing and receiving)_!

Adrianne's voice snaps me out of my second daydream.

"Are we there yet?" I put my hands on my head. (_I so wanted to ask THAT question!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Noon <strong>_- (Jack's POV)_

I am sitting in the kitchen, coughing and sneezing everywhere. Not to mention feeling feverish and owning the most stuffed up nose in the world. _(Leave it to me to be sick on New Year's Eve!)_ Mom has placed the bottle of disinfectant in front of me, and tells me to clean up after myself. _(Nothing wrong with a little bacteria! Besides that "kill 99.9% of bacteria" crap only kills off 99.9% of bacteria for an instant!)_ But it's futile to argue.

Mom has already scolded me for walking outside yesterday in the cold. But now she's busy making me some chicken soup and hand-squeezing some fresh oranges for me. _(Mom's good points are very good.)_

Dad gives me a sympathetic glance before he heads towards his study with Daniel _(to test out Daniel's latest program)_ while Erica is trying to diagnose my illness. _(I tell her it's a simple cold, but she won't listen. Some doctor she's going to be.)_

Mom brings me the food and orange juice and I dig in. I hear Rosalie beginning her practicing for the day while Erica is annoying me by asking to describe my symptoms in acute detail. _(Oh my god!) _It's bad enough that I suffer from the symptoms, but I really don't want to think about it.

Fortunately, mom recruits Erica into cleaning, and I stick my tongue out at her as she leaves to clean the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Afternoon <strong>_– (Monica's POV)_

Everyone has arrived and I am in the kitchen, preparing dinner. When Joey arrived, everyone went absolutely ecstatic _(even Jack came out of his room to give his Uncle Joey a hug before returning to his nap!)._

Daniel and Rosalie are at the kitchen table, both making the apple pie for dessert. _(Daniel asked to make dessert today and I agreed, reluctantly. I hate relinquishing control.)_ Rosalie is sitting down, while Daniel is standing, and they take every opportunity to gently brush against each other and every excuse to hold hands _(despite both of them having flour-encrusted and doughy hands). _I wasn't too surprised to see them pair up – especially after Rachel told me about the mistletoe incident. _(And I knew that they were together when Chandler and I saw both of them holding hands at dinner yesterday.)_ Rosalie gets some dough on her face, and Daniel gets a cloth and gently wipes it off.

Erica is also in the kitchen. But she is keeping an eye on Adrianne _(who has grown up a lot since we saw her last year). _That girl may look like an angel, but she's all Joey when it comes to food. I've caught her attempt to raid the fridge thrice so far. _(And Joey says that they had the Joey special before coming here!)_ Despite all the food she eats, she's a skinny as a twig. _(Damn the Tribbiani metabolism!)_

Andrew, Matt and Emma went down to the basement earlier to hang out.

Everyone else is in the living room, playing a game of Scrabble.

"Phoebs! I am pretty sure "philange" is NOT a word!" My husband's voice carries.

"Wait, isn't "philange" that airplane part that you said was broken on my plane to Paris?" Rachel asks.

"It's not an actual airplane part..." Ross replies dryly.

"How would you know, Mr. _I-think-I-know-everything_?" Phoebe snaps.

"Because my son wants to be pilot and he studies planes? And it's not Mr. _I-think-I-know-everything_, it's Dr.!" Ross retorts.

"You aren't a real doctor anyways. Just a fake one!" Phoebe shrieks.

"I will have you know that I am a fully qualified doctor!" Ross yells back.

"Guys, I think I am going to get the dictionary." Mike attempts to mediate.

There is a brief silence, followed by flipping of pages.

"Hah! Philange is **not a word!**" Ross yells gleefully.

"Humph, I am going to go write my own dictionary." Phoebe sulks.

"Phoebs, that's totally going to be a bestseller..." Chandler's sarcasm drips into every syllable.

"You are one to talk, Mr. _I-rewrote-the-definition-of-goofing-around_!" Phoebe fires back. _(I smile at the memory that Phoebe's comeback evokes.)_

"Alright, alright, whose turn is it already?" Joey impatiently butts in.

"It's mine." Mike replies.

A few turns later...

"Dude! Vicar isn't a word!" Joey bursts out.

"Vicar is SO a word!" Chandler exclaims.

"A vicar is _a person that acts as a priest of a parish, in place of the rector..._" Ross begins to explain.

"Huh?" Joey is confused.

"Joey, a vicar is a priest. You know the guy who marries off people – like you once did!" Phoebe responds.

"Oh, Joey! Do you remember the book that we were reading before Emma was born? The one about sweeping, Zelda and the butcher's wife?" Rachel asks sweetly. _(I know what book she's talking about! I fight back a laugh.)_

"Um... not really." Joey draws a blank.

"You know, _the vicar won't be home for hours..."_ Rachel drops more hints.

"Ohhhh!" Joey remembers.

"There you go!" Rachel says happily.

"Um... guys, what kind of books were you reading?" Ross asks nervously.

"Dude! You don't want to know. Trust me!" Joey sounds frightened. _(Hmm... I better ask Rachel about what happened later...)_

The timer on the oven dings, and I redirect my focus to the cooking. Their conversation reminds me of the carefree days when we were six single people._ (Not that I would trade what I have now for what I had back then.)_

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minutes till Midnight <strong>_– (Joey's POV)_

We've just eaten dinner, and everyone is stuffed _(even Adrianne and I)._ I have almost forgotten how good Monica's cooking is _(one of the many benefits of living in New York!). _I am sitting on the couch, and my daughter is curled up against me, tired from the long day and the jet lag. _(She is determined to stay up to twelve though.)_ I ruffle her hair fondly. _(I wish Alexandra was here. Too bad she has work.)_

Chandler is sitting on the couch with Monica lying in his lap. They are holding hands, but both their attention is directed at their youngest son Danny _(my nickname for him)_ and Phoebe's daughter, Rosalie. Danny and Rosalie are standing by the window, next to the Christmas tree _(I am surprised that Monica hasn't taken down all the Christmas decorations yet!)_, both whispering to each other. Phoebe takes out her camera and snaps a photo of the two of them together. _(Phoebe claims that they are lobsters while Mike rolls his eyes.)_

Ross and Rachel are sitting on the stonework of the fireplace, also holding hands and giving each other intense gazes. Rachel kisses Ross on the cheek.

Phoebe and Mike are sitting on the floor, Phoebs resting her head on Mike's lap _(she looks tired)._

Andrew, Emma and Erica have started a game of Monopoly on the floor in front of the big-screen television which is broadcasting live at Times Square _(awaiting the ball drop at midnight). _

Jack is sitting on the single couch, a warm blanket wrapped tightly around him. He has a cup of hot chocolate in his hand and is sipping it slowly. _(Poor kid, no one should be sick on New Year's!)_

Returning back to New York has made me realize how much I miss everyone. All the kids have grown and most of them are in college _(except Rosalie)_ and to think that I only see them two-three times a year. _(I have a great life in Los Angeles, but it's not the same.)_ But nevertheless, LA is my home now, but I wish I could take all my friends with me. _(I shed some tears over the memories are currently flashing in my mind.)_

* * *

><p><strong>20 Minutes till Midnight <strong>_– (Phoebe's POV)_

It's fantastic to have Joey back with us again! I can't believe how much I miss him. _(We will always have a special connection.)_ Ever since Joey left, there's been something missing from our group dynamic. Today it feels like how used to feel when we were in our twenties. I wish Joey could move back to New York _(but that's a selfish thought, he's doing very well in California)_.

I snuggle up against Mike and he lightly kisses my forehead. I know that Mike is watching Rosalie from the corner of his eye. She is after all, a Daddy's girl – the man taught her so many things – such as how to play the piano _(although Rosalie takes lessons from a famous pianist in New York now)_, ping-pong and even how to do a cartwheel. But we've talked about Rosalie and her relationship to Daniel, and Mike couldn't think of anyone that would better suit Rosalie than Dan. Daniel has always been there for Rosalie, and Rosalie has always been there for Dan.

I am really happy that my daughter has led a happier and much easier life than I have – and if Daniel is as good as his father _(from all the praises that Monica sings), _then Rosalie should be in good hands.

* * *

><p><strong>10 Minutes till Midnight<strong>_ – (Chandler's POV)_

It's great to have Joey here for New Years. I mean we talk on the phone at least once a week – but that's nothing compared to having him physically be here with us. I miss him a lot. _(He's possibly one of the greatest friends that you could probably ever have, even if he's not the sharpest crayon in the box.) _He is a great person. I miss all the crazy things we used to do together – the fireball, the stuff with the Chick and the Duck and the midnight foosball games. _(Maybe we can play some foosball after twelve!)_

Right now, Monica is scrunched up against me, and is happily playing around with the collar of my shirt. Even though we are focused on each other, our eyes wander frequently towards our children – or should I say the newly formed couple that is now hugging each other. _(Rosalie is like a second daughter to us anyways, she comes over almost every day to practice her music.)_ I am happy that both my sons have better luck with women than I ever did – according to Jack; Daniel had a few flings during his first semester. And according to Daniel, Jack has had a different date practically every two weeks since he started working on his Masters. _(None of them have my commitment crap, thank goodness.)_

Monica's fingers are subtly moving lower and lower down my torso, tracing imaginary shapes and lines. _(Damn it Monica! Must resist urge to make out.) _She's an evil, **evil** woman.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Minutes till Midnight <strong>_- (Ross's POV)_

It's too bad Joey and Adrianne is leaving tomorrow. It sucks. We've had the best times together and today just serves as a reminder to how much we all actually miss him. I mean Joey and I had the best naps together! _(It takes someone special to accomplish that!)_ His daughter has grown so much – it just seems like yesterday that we all flew down to LA and saw his daughter for the first time. And now she's ten years old – where did the time go?

Rachel is holding on to my hand. Her head is slanted towards mine and we are both watching the cheering and screaming crowd on the big-screen TV. I turn my eye towards my children, who are still playing Monopoly and I see that Erica had just landed on the "Go to Jail" square of the board. Andrew has a malicious grin on his face and makes his piece _(the dog)_ do a little dance on his space, while sticking his tongue out at Erica. Erica gives a glare to my son while Emma merely shakes her head.

All of a sudden, I feel Rach put her arm around my shoulders and turns me to face her. She looks at me and I look at her, and we feel the anticipation of the New Year's kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Minute till Midnight <strong>_– (Rachel's POV)_

I've spent the entire evening reminiscing all the fun times that Joey and I had together – even during the time we dated. He's such a sweet guy _(but not as sweet as Ross)._ I remember when we were roomies, and when we played that game involving throwing wet paper towels around the apartment – so much fun. I am happy that Joey finally found the one girl that makes him happier than anyone could make him happy. _(Alexandra is Joey's dream woman. Seriously.)_

The shouts from the TV are getting a lot louder, and the countdown has been initiated.

I put my arm around Ross, gently turn him to face me and...

Five!

Four!

Three!

Two!

One!

* * *

><p><strong>Friday, January 1, 2027 <strong>– _(Jack's POV)_

Happy New Years!

I am surrounded by kissing couples. I am the odd man out _(not that anyone wants to kiss someone that is sick)_. Mom and Dad are sharing a rather passionate kiss, as are Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel, Uncle Mike and Aunt Phoebe and Rosalie and Daniel. Andrew is actually kissing Erica – but they break apart pretty fast, and Matt ends up kissing Emma. Uncle Joey kisses his daughter's cheek.

Oh well. I got to kiss Emma last year at New Years.

I suppose one of my New Year's resolutions is to look for someone that I would want to get committed to. Since Brooke _(my cheating ex-girlfriend)_, I've been carefully vetting whoever I date and I haven't found the one yet. I am not interested in flings or one-night-stands anymore. Growing up kind of does that you – I mean look at Uncle Joey – decades of womanizing – ends up committed to Aunt Alexandra_)._ Well he took longer than the average person but he still eventually settled down.

Maybe someday, I will meet the one. _(Daniel's lucky that he found HIS lobster!)_

* * *

><p><em>Notes:<em>

_I. The vicar reference refers to TOW Rachel's book in Season 8._


	9. TOW all the truths and dares

**June 23, 2011**

_Author's Note: This is a strictly "fun" chapter. I've always wanted to write something with the game of truth and dare in it, and I hope that you will enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. (Very limited implied sex – so be warned!) Major Mondler at the end! (I was going to add a Lobster scene, but the chapter got too long – so maybe another day.) :) Please review. I am not perfect. _

_Friends is not my creation. Only this story is._

* * *

><p><strong>IX. ~TOW all the truths and dares<strong>

**Saturday, January 2, 2027 **_– (Daniel's POV)_

It's a nice blustery winter's day, with light snow falling gently onto the ground. Rosalie and I are walking hand-in-hand, dressed up really warmly against the elements. _(After Jack got sick, mom is insisting that everyone should dress up like an Eskimo before going outside!)_ We are walking in the park near my house and the yells and cries of children of all ages ring in our ears, as they participate in snowball fights and sled races down the various hills.

It's been three days since Rosalie and I have been together, and it's been the most amazing three days of my life _(although Rosalie spends half the day practicing the piano)_. I know that the time we have together is going to be minimal within the upcoming days – Rosalie is going back to school on Monday. _(I still have one more month of vacation to enjoy.)_

We are walking up _Suicide Hill_ and Rosalie drags her green plastic sled with her left hand. The hill is the largest one in the park, and one of the most popular. Sleds of all colours and materials can be seen.

Rosalie and I summit the top and arrange ourselves onto the sled. I sit in the front, while Rosalie hugs me from behind around my stomach. I push the sled off.

The sled moves slowly from its initial inert position on the hill and we gather speed as we zoom down the incline. Rosalie tightens her grip on me.

We hit an icy bump at the bottom, and that sends us both tumbling into the snow. We both laugh after we made sure none of us were hurt. Rosalie _(who has landed on top of me) _pushes me down further into the snow and kisses me.

I think perfection is the only word that can describe this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Afternoon<strong> _– (Erica's POV)_

Andrew, Matt, Jack _(he's only got the sniffles now)_, and I are lounging casually in the living room on the sofa _(we are all bored)_. Daniel and Rosalie are sharing the one-person couch together, paying more attention to each other than everyone else in the room.

"Hey! Why don't we play a very nice game of truth or dare!" Matt suggests excitedly.

"When did we start calling our games of truth and dare _nice_? I mean last time, there were some **really **pleasant things involved." Jack replies sarcastically, while removing a tissue from the tissue box. He blows his nose.

"Yeah! Like asking one of our parents for a condom! That was crazy!" Andrew has a horrified expression on his face as he remembers that particular dare. _(That's one dare that no one is going to be forgetting anytime soon...)_

"Oh that was a good one! I don't know what to be more horrified of though, you asking your dad for one, or that he actually gave you one on the spot!" Matt chortles.

"It's NOT funny! Next time **you** go ask **your** dad for one!" Andrew frowns.

"Alright! We will try to keep the dares clean, just please play?" Matt gives his puppy-dog look.

We all nod our assent and the game begins. _(We all know that "clean" isn't going to happen.)_

"So Matty, since you brought it up, truth or dare?" Daniel asks rather lazily. His arm is wrapped tightly around Rosalie.

"Dare!" Matt replies with a grin.

"I dare you... to make out with Andrew for ten seconds." _(Oh my, poor Andrew! Totally did NOT know that Dan was that evil.)_ Jack winces. _(Probably very glad he's sick right now.)_

Both Andrew and Matt's faces visibly paled. Rosalie elbows Daniel, while my brother returns her a smirk.

"You start off kind of strong, Dan!"

"You asked for it."

Matt awkwardly pulls Andrew towards him, and they have the most awkward kiss ever. _(I thought Andrew and I had the most awkward kiss. Obviously I was quite wrong.)_ I count to ten, and the two of them break apart with gagging reflexes.

Matt takes some time to regain his composure, while Andrew marches out to the bathroom, claiming he needs to wash his mouth out _(while cursing that he always gets the worst dares, ever)._

"So, Erica, truth or dare?" Matt asks me.

"Truth!" _(Matt has the worst dares ever.)_

Matt looks disappointed.

"Out of all of us guys here, which one would you marry, who would you kill and who would you have sex with?" _(Ah, the classic kill, marry, and do question.)_

"Hmmm... Seeing that two of the guys are my brothers, I would probably kill off Jack _(he's more annoying)_, marry Andrew _(he's a pretty good catch)_ and probably do it with you _(only at gunpoint)_."

Matt's eyes light up. _(The dirty minded bastard!)_ Jack glares at me while Daniel and Andrew smile.

"No! I will NOT be doing the dirty with you, Matt Hannigan!" He visibly deflates.

"So Jack, truth or dare?" I ask sweetly. Jack has a pile of used tissues beside him.

"Dare. Pretty sure no one is going to force me to do anything physical." He says smugly. _(Must think of something to wipe smug grin off his face!)_

"Oh I know! You are going to go upstairs, and put on the first dress you see in my room." _(Muhaha!) _

Everyone else bursts into laughter as Jack dejectedly stalks off to my room. He comes back a few minutes later wearing a formal red dress over his clothes. _(He makes a pretty girl. It's his eyes. Why do guys have such pretty long eyelashes anyways?)_

"Nice dress, man!" Andrew guffaws. _(Clearly the scarring from the first dare has worn off.)_

Jack ignores the barbs, grabs another tissue and sits down in an elegant manner.

"Daniel, truth or dare?" He inquires _(with the air of a well-bred lady. Jack is a good actor!)._

"Going to go with truth."

"So Daniel, when was the first time you did it?" _(Oh, Jack's going for the good stuff!)_

"Prom night, I think it was with Marie." Daniel replies _(a tad uncomfortably)._

Jack has an "I knew it" expression on his face. Andrew pulls out a wallet from his pocket and hands Jack ten dollars. Matt reluctantly does so too. Rosalie has a mystified expression on her face.

"Wait! What? You were betting on me?" Daniel stammers.

"Of course! The odds were pretty good that you were going to get laid at prom! I mean, everyone does something crazy and wild there." Jack replies, before coughing into another tissue. He tucks the twenty dollars into his shirt pocket.

"Yeah, besides, I started the game of truth and dare to try and settle the bet. Clearly, it has backfired on me. I am out ten dollars!" Matt explains.

Daniel grabs a cushion from the sofa and starts beating Matt and Jack with it. Before we know it, we are all drawn into an all-out pillow fight. _(The game of truth and dare is completely forgotten.)_

Oh and Jack totally forgot about the dress he was wearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening <strong>_– (Monica's POV)_

"So, what's with that red dress that we saw Jack wearing earlier?" Rachel wonders.

Chandler, Ross, Rachel and I are all in the living room, sitting on cushions, on the floor in a circle. When we all came back to our house after shopping the entire day, we were greeted with the shattering sound of glass, cushions and pillows everywhere and six guilty faces. Jack was wearing a red dress which made Rachel and the rest of us gawk at him for a minute. He looked really confused until he looked down and realized that he was in said dress and immediately ran out of the room. Of course, the mess on the floor immediately came to my attention and I cleaned up. _(Fortunately the broken glass came from this very hideous vase that someone gave us as a present several years ago.)_

"I think he said something about a dare or something..." I reply.

"Yeah, they sure do have the most interesting dares. Remember that day when Andrew asked for protection, Ross?" Rachel asks.

"Oh yeah! And his expression when I gave one to him!" Ross exclaims.

"Totally scarred him for life, I bet." Chandler remarks, "Maybe even worse than the dare where you had to go ask Mr. Heckles for one!"

"Oh my god! I almost forgot about that one. Nothing could be worse!" Ross bangs his head against his palms in an effort to block out the painful memory. _(Oh wow, I almost forgot about that dare too! It's been like three decades ago! Ross was __**so**__ stunned that Mr. Heckles actually had some to give away.)_

"I know! Why don't we play a little bit of truth and dare?" I ask. _(It's been so long since we've played.)_

"Seriously! Aren't we a little too old for **that **game?" Ross says in an exasperated voice.

"Come on Ross! Don't be such a party-pooper!" Rachel pouts _(and looks at Ross imploringly)._

"**Surely** four mature adults can find some better way to pass the time." My husband quips. He reaches for my hand, which I give.

"Okay, FINE! I am in!" _(Ross can never resist Rachel... That man has NO willpower when it comes to her!)_

"Or maybe not..." Chandler trails off.

***A few rounds later***

Ross and Rachel have switched underwear, Chandler is sitting topless _(my doing and it gives us an excuse to cuddle – to keep Chandler warm)_, clothes have been dumped on floor _(Rachel dared me not to clean them up until tomorrow. It's so hard!)_ and we have fewer secrets. It's my turn.

"Monica, truth or dare?" Rachel asks.

"Truth." I reply.

"When Chandler and you were secretly dating, what was the scariest moment in terms of almost getting caught by us?"

Ah! That was a long time ago. I still remember the sneaking around and all the _lau_n_dry_ that Chandler and I did. It made our already exciting relationship even more so...

** ~Monday, January 25, 1999 – Flashback~**

Chandler and I are bundled up in our winter clothes and walking hand in hand in Central Park. We both managed to get off work early, and we are enjoying the cool wintry day outside.

"It's so nice when we don't have to pretend." Chandler tells me with a smile on his face.

"I know. It's nice to spend time together as a couple in public." I reply, leaning closer to him.

"I mean, we can even do this!" He bends down and kisses me. I kiss back passionately.

We break apart and beam at each other happily.

"Ah, the benefits without having friends..." Chandler remarks.

A cold gust of wind blows against me and I involuntarily shiver.

"Why don't we head back to Central Perk? It's still too early for any of them to be there." Chandler suggests after noticing my shiver.

"Oh yeah, definitely. Let's go!" We walk arm in arm to Central Perk, pretty much oblivious to everything around us.

When we reach the coffeehouse, I get a table at a secluded corner while Chandler goes and gets the coffee. Chandler soon returns and we hold hands.

"We should come here as a couple more often." I say wistfully.

"Well, I am quitting my job tomorrow. You should quit yours too! Then we can come here all the time!" Chandler jokes. _(I smile. I love how he always tries to cheer me up. I know he won't quit his job though...) _

"I wish I could. I love spending time with you. But I need to pay the bills –"

Chandler cuts me off by kissing me. Before I know it, our hands are roaming elsewhere. Chandler grabs my hands.

"We can't do that here!" He exclaims. _(He has the cutest disappointed expression ever!)_

Then, we notice **the** closet. The closet near the orange sofa that we commandeer every time we come to Central Perk. Chandler gives me a knowing look. I get up and as stealthily as possible sneak into the closet, making sure that Gunther was busy at the back. _(No one else is paying attention anyways.)_

I find myself in a walk-in closet with all kinds of cleaning supplies. _(But for once in my life, I am more interested in Chandler than cleaning. Oh my god! I love him!)_

A few moments later, Chandler comes in. We immediately start kissing and making out. _(Fortunately Chandler had some condoms in his wallet; he claims they are for whenever he bumps into me. Glad he's prepared for any sexual emergencies! Heck, the fact that he's prepared turns me on!)_

A long time later, after several rounds _(we didn't quite get to seven)_ we are both panting and resting against each other. All of a sudden, we hear very familiar voices outside. We freeze in shock.

"What are those sounds coming from the closet?" Rachel's voice can clearly be heard through the door.

"I don't know," replies Ross, "Maybe some guy is organizing the cleaning supplies?"

"Guys, haven't you heard about **the Central Perk closet?** It's what makes Central Perk, Central **Perk!**" Phoebe's voice is very excited.

"Huh... What d'ya mean?" Joey has confusion in his voice.

"Oh! You mean there are people doing it in there." Rachel replies knowingly.

"Of course!" Phoebe exclaims.

During their conversation, Chandler and I have been putting our clothes back on as quietly as possible. At least if we get caught in there, we won't be caught naked. But we are both listening to the conversation outside with frozen expressions of horror on our faces.

"Oh! I've done it there!" Joey replies happily.

"So have I!" smiles Phoebe, "I have all sorts of nice, warm and fuzzy memories from that closet."

"Hey! Why don't we go look and see who is in the closet!" Rachel suggests. _(Oh no, Rachel, please don't come in here!) _

"That's a wonderful idea!" Phoebe ecstatically agrees. _(Oh no! Phoebe!)_

"Yeah!" Joey replies, "By the way, where are Chandler and Monica?" _(Joey!) _

"Not in that closet, that's for sure." Rachel quips. _(Only if she knew how wrong she is!)_

"Guys, shouldn't we respect whoever is in there's privacy? I mean if I was in there, I wouldn't want people to know." Ross offers the voice of reason. _(Go Ross!)_

"You are no fun!" Phoebe complains.

"But seriously, do you really want to see two people going at it?" Ross asks.

"Alright, we won't do it!" Rachel sounds disappointed. _(Thank you, Ross!)_

We wait for what felt an eternity before we are sure that they are all gone. Phoebe has an evening massage client, Joey has a date _(like always)_, Rachel also has a date, and Ross leaves when they all leave.

"You go first," I whisper to Chandler.

He opens the door a bit and examines his surroundings before inching out of the room. I follow suit a moment later. We both sit on the orange couch.

"That was close. We need to be more careful next time." I rest my head on Chandler's shoulder.

Gunther walks over and gives us the strangest look. Chandler and I just shrug our shoulders. And go order our coffee _(like nothing's happened)._

~End Flashback~

"Oh My GOD! It was you guys that were in that closet!" Rachel screams.

"I am now forever glad that I managed to talk Phoebe, Rachel and Joey out of looking in that closet." Ross says _(with a shudder)_.

"So are we. So... are... we." Chandler replies.


	10. TOW Ross and Rachel reminisce

**June 24, 2011**_  
><em>

_Author's Note: Lobsters dead ahead! Thanks to everyone that reviewed – greatly appreciated! And to those of you who haven't – please review! (No pressure!) :P_

_I don't own the Friends characters._

* * *

><p><strong>X. ~TOW Ross and Rachel reminisce <strong>

**Wednesday, January 6, 2027** _– (Ross' POV)_

"Honey! Are you home?" Rachel's voice reverberates throughout the house, followed by a slam of the door and the sound of the locking mechanism.

"I am in the study!" I call out.

My hands are putting together a miniature skeletal model for the flying dinosaur, pterosaur _(in layman's terms, it is known as the pterodactyl, but that is scientifically inaccurate)_ for my research presentation that I need to give next week for a potential research grant. Delicate, slender pieces of replica pterosaur bones litter the desk in front of me, and I work diligently with string and glue to put the parts together _(it's so frustrating!). _

Rachel comes into the study just as I finish putting together one leg of the dinosaur _(my god! that took at least an hour!)_. I stand up to walk over to her and give her a huge hug and a kiss.

"I see you've been busy," Rachel notices the mess of bones on the table.

"Yes, I am exhausted from attempting to put this model together." I reply, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh sweetie! Come take a break with me." _(A break with her!) _

Rachel grabs my hands and guides me to the master bedroom. _(None of our kids are home – Andrew is hanging out at Monica and Chandler's again and Emma has long moved out.)_

Our room is a shade of dark green, and many pictures adorn the furniture and walls. Rachel drags me onto the bed and we kiss.

"Are you happy?" I ask Rachel. _(We have learned many years ago that it was good to have regular conversations about our relationship to prevent the "we were on a break" situation.)_

"Yes, quite happy, Ross. I love our house – it's so close to Monica and Chandler's and Mike and Phoebe's, but not too close so we can have alone time once in a while. I love that our kids are on their way to becoming independent – and will not learn the hard way like I did. And I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." I reply simply.

She looks at me and she asks, "What was your happiest moment, ever?"

I look at her, and I smile. I know exactly what my happiest moment was.

**~Friday, November 18, 2005 – Flashback~**

Rachel slams the door with unusual force and she storms into the apartment.

"Oh my god, Rach! What happened to you?" I ask _(she looks like a mess!)_

"Ugh, it's that client of mine. He's frustrating me to no end. He demands this, he demands that and changes his mind like thirty minutes later!" She fumes.

"Come here!" I motion over to her. _(This does not bode well for my plans tonight.)_

She walks over and sits on my lap, and I gently massage her shoulders. Her anger dissipates gradually, and her tense body relaxes against me. I kiss her cheek.

"Weren't we supposed to be going somewhere tonight?" She whispers in my ear.

"Yeah, but we can cancel if you don't want to go." I reply back. _(Please don't say you don't want to go!)_

"Well, I guess we could go. No point staying at home and being angry." She sighs. _(I breathe a sigh of relief.)_

"Should I dress fancy?" _(Oh no, fancy takes at least one hour of preparation!)_

"Casual will do." I reply quickly.

"But you are all fancy!" She points to the suit that I am wearing. _(Quick Ross, think of something!)_

"Trust me, casual is good."

Rachel walks away to her room to get ready.

***One hour later***

We are a good five minutes' walk away from the museum I used to work at. I pull out a green blindfold from my pocket and gently tie it over Rachel's eyes.

"Ross, what are you doing?" She asks.

"It's a surprise." _(Blindfold put on! Check!)_

"Tell me!" She whines.

"Nuh uh! It's a **surprise**." I reply insistently.

I lead her to the museum and we enter through a backdoor _(I have it all prearranged with a good friend of mine who still works here.)_ and I lead her to the amphitheatre that we had our first date in. Bouquets of red roses and white lilies are scattered throughout the room and on the podium _(lecture area of the room)_ there is a green sheet spread out. The only light that illuminates the room are candles placed in strategic intervals, as well as candles placed artistically on the sheet.

I lead her down the stairs and sit her down. Dinner has already been set out.

"You can remove your blindfold now, Rach." I tell her. _(I hope she likes it! I had to bend quite a few arms and legs for this to happen.)_

I watch as Rachel removes the scrap of cloth around her head and she gasps as she takes in the surroundings around her. At that moment, the amphitheatre's artificial night sky is switched on, with its stars twinkling and soft music plays from the speakers.

"Do you like it?" I ask tentatively. _(Please say yes!)_

"Oh my god! This is beautiful! Oh Ross..." She looks at me with adoring eyes. _(Check! The surprise part of the plan has been accomplished!)_

We start dinner, and I see that Rachel has realized how hungry she is. Dinner featured chicken and some other dishes, but I reserve my focus on Rachel. I observe how her hair moves when she eats, the animated expression on her face when she converses and how graceful all her movements are. She is the girl that I have been dreaming of ever since I was a teenager, and I can't believe that I am about to take the plunge tonight.

We finish eating and I stand up, and help her to rise. We slowly dance to the music that has been softly accompanying us all night. _(This is even better than I thought it was going to be!)_

Before we know it, we are both lying back down on the green sheet and we are holding hands.

"You see, that's the Ursa Major, right over there," I explain, tracing the constellation with my finger.

"It's the Great Bear, isn't it?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, it is." I reply.

"And that's the Ursa minor," Rachel points towards a cluster of stars. "And here's Draco and Pegasus," _(Oh wow, she knows a lot about constellations!)_

"You seem to know a lot about stars, Rach," I reply with a surprised tone.

"My father and I used to watch the stars when we were little. He told me all about them." She sniffs and has a rather nostalgic expression on her face. _(Her father passed a few months ago. I curse myself for reminding her of him.)_

I pat her comfortingly on the back. She sniffs some more. I brush away her tears with my hand.

I wait for her to calm down.

"Rach, I brought you here tonight for a reason... I wanted to ask you a question..."

She looks at me in confusion, but comprehension soon dawns and she looks surprised. I bend down on one knee.

"Rachel Karen Green, you taught me what love was, and I stupidly let you go – and it took me seven years to realize my mistake and to realize that I still love you."

She grows teary-eyed again.

"Will you marry me?" I ask. _(You'd think that proposing gets easier with practice, but it sure doesn't!)_

Rachel is speechless. _(Come on, please say yes Rach, please!)_

"Yes." She whispers.

Wordlessly, I remove the diamond platinum ring that I had in my pocket and place it on her finger. She wraps me in a fierce embrace and we sway gently to the music. _(We will never be on a break again.)_

~End Flashback~

"Figures you would pick the most emotional day of my life." Rachel jokes.

"Well, that was the day that I knew that our forever would begin," I reply.

"I never knew that a day can go from the crappiest day of my life, to one of the happiest days of my life so quickly!"

Rachel has a huge smile on her face.

"So tell me Ross, which one out of your four weddings was your favourite?" _(I hope she's kidding! Gulp!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Late Evening <strong>_– (Chandler's POV)_

"Mon! Do you remember Ross and Rachel's wedding?"

I am flipping through a rather old but sturdy photo album looking at memories from decades ago. _(Has it really been this long?)_

"Which one? The first one, or the last one?" She replies jokingly.

"The final one. Looks like the fourth time was the charm, wasn't it?" I reply back.

"Sure looks like it. It's been twenty years since they got married." Monica sighs.

**~Friday, April 21, 2006 – Flashback~**

"So, do you think this one will last?" Monica asks.

"Well, considering they said the right names, knowing that neither of them is gay and neither of them is drunk, I would say that the odds of survival for this marriage are great." I quip.

"Odds of survival?" Joey puzzles.

"Rachel and Ross are lobsters! Course they are going to last!" Phoebe exclaims.

Mike rolls his eyes.

We are sitting at the dining tables at Ross and Rachel's reception and are currently watching Ross and Rachel dance. _(Damn Ross and his not-slippery shoes!)_

"They look so happy." Joey observes. _(Joey's right, they look happier than I've ever seen them.)_

"They do. I am surprised that Ross waited a year and a half to propose to Rachel." Monica remarks. _(Me too; we all thought that he would propose like right away, I mean he IS Ross.)_

"Well, he probably wanted to do everything properly this time around. He doesn't want a fourth divorce on his hands." I reply. _(His divorce lawyer probably just lost his best customer today.)_

"Oh yeah, definitely." Monica replies. "By the way, where are Erica and Jack?"

"With your dad, when I last saw them," I have a slightly worried expression on my face. _(Monica mirrors my expression.)_

"There they are!" Phoebe points to the mass of dancers on the dance floor. _(I release a sigh of relief.)_

Monica's dad is dancing with both Jack and Erica. _(I look at Monica and she smiles at me in return.)_

"Why don't we join them?" Phoebe grabs Mike by the hand and drags him out to the floor. Monica looks at me expectantly and I stand up and offer her my arm. We turn to follow Mike and Phoebe.

"Guys, don't leave me alone here! Actually never mind!" Joey runs off to flirt with a pretty girl at the next table. _(Typical Joey!)_

***A while later***

Rachel and I are standing at the dessert table. We each have a fork in our hand.

We are both staring at the circular confection of perfection. Creamy and perfect in every way. _(Our mouths are both watering, and Rachel has a bit of drool under her lower lip.)_

"Are you sure this is the right one? The exact one?" _(Just making sure.)_

"Yeah, Mama's Little Bakery, Chicago, Illinois, right?"

"That's the one!" I exclaim excitedly. _(Oh, boy! It's been years since we had our slices of heaven...)_

"Oh, good!" Rachel replies happily while eying the cake with anticipation.

"On the count of three?" _(It looks __**so**__ good.)_

Rachel nods.

"Three, two, one... GO!"

We both dig in. It is just as delicious as we remembered it. Rachel makes little moans of pleasure every time she takes a bite. _(Holy crap, the cheesecake's got orgasmic powers!)_

Rachel and I are shoving the cheesecake down our throats as quickly as possible _(while taking time to savour the perfectly cheesy flavour, there's no words to describe it!)_ since we never divided portions.

"Dude! You've got cheesecake!" A familiar voice breaks us out of our cheesecake-induced euphoria.

Rachel and I shoot dismayed looks at each other. _(We wanted the cheesecake for ourselves!)_

"You wanna run for it?" I mouth to Rachel.

She nods briefly. I pick up the cheesecake and we run for it. _(Not caring that everyone probably thinks the best man and the bride have gone absolutely bananas.)_

***A few minutes later***

Crap! Rachel trips over the stairs _(damn those high heels) _and falls on me. The cheesecake flies out of my hands and onto the floor.

"Rachel!" I cry out in dismay. _(NOO! Not the cake!)_

"Oh my god! I am so sorry, Chandler!" She looks distraught.

We look at the cheesecake on the ground, and we watch as Joey calmly walks over to the cheesecake mess on the floor. He pulls a fork out of one of his pockets and digs in _(licking and smacking his fork after every heavenly bite)._

Rachel and I look at each other and shrug. We walk over to Joey and join him, with our forks. _(Just like old times...)_

***An hour later***

"So, are you guys leaving soon?" Monica asks Ross and Rachel.

"Yeah, we are going to have one more dance, then I am going to toss my bouquet and on to the wedding night!" Rachel replies excitedly.

"Wait you guys! I have your wedding present! I will go get it!" Phoebe speaks ecstatically.

Phoebe runs out of the reception hall. She comes back shortly with a Styrofoam box that is open at the top and tied with huge purple and pink ribbons. She settles the box on the ground. We all peer in.

Inside are two lobsters, submerged under water. _(Oh Phoebs!)_

~End Flashback~

"Well, that was a hell of a wedding." I reminisce.

"So that's what you were doing while I was dancing with Ross! Eating cheesecake?" Monica exclaims.

"That was **some **cheesecake! Just ask Rachel and Joey! By the way, I hear Chicago is a great place to visit at this time of the year!" _(One can always hope, right?)_


	11. TOW Monica was pregnant

**June 25, 2011**_  
><em>

_Author's Note: Yay, chapter number eleven is here! Very Mondler, as hinted by the title. Thank you for all your awesome reviews! As usual please review!_

_On another note, I am toying with the idea of writing a separate Mondler-centric fic – maybe some Season 5 Mondler stuff. But I will have to think about it – writing does take up a lot of time!_

_Friends is not created by me._

* * *

><p><strong>XI. ~TOW Monica was pregnant<strong>

**Tuesday, January 19, 2027 **_– (Monica's POV)_

"So, our little boy is finally nineteen?" Chandler's voice reaches my ear.

"Yeah, I can't believe it's his nineteenth birthday today!" I reply back.

Today is Daniel's champagne birthday _(not like he's old enough to drink)_ and he asked us not to make a big deal out of it _(he was never one for parties)_. Despite his protests, I made him his favourite cake – tiramisu which is now sitting in the fridge.

"It just seems like yesterday was the day he was born..." Chandler muses. _(It does... Where does all the time go?)_

We are both standing in front of the large living room window and holding hands. Laughter and chit-chat can be heard from the rear living room – where Andrew, Erica and Matt are having a very interesting game of Twister _(all the kids like to hang out at our house for some reason)_.

"Yeah..." I whisper. Chandler wraps his arm around my shoulder comfortingly.

I remember the day when Daniel was born. It was the fourth most happiest day of my life – the day that Chandler proposed to me, our wedding day and the day when we found out that we were adopting Erica's twins make up the first, second and third happiest days of my life. He is my own medical marvel – just like how Ross was my mother's. _(But I love all our children equally.)_

**~Saturday, May 12, 2007 – Flashback~**

"Mon! Are you okay? You've been in the washroom for like an hour already!" Chandler's concerned voice carries through the bathroom door.

I've been feeling the need to barf my guts out ever since I got up this morning. It must be something that I've probably eaten when Chandler and I went to try out this new Mexican restaurant that had recently opened a few days ago. _(I've been suffering from bouts of nausea since then.)_

"I am fine! It's probably just a stomach bug or something!" I call out before releasing a stream of vomit into the toilet bowl. _(Did I just admit that I may be sick?)_

"Well, the kids are hungry, so I guess I should go make them some pancakes?" Chandler asks.

"Yeah, I guess so." _(I am in no mood to cook...)_

Twenty minutes later, I exit the washroom and walk into the kitchen _(the discomfort has somewhat improved)_ and I see Erica and Jack sitting in their chairs, drinking milk from their sippy cups while Chandler is wearing my flowery apron and making pancakes. _(Nice to see him making breakfast for once!)_

"Mommy!" Jack and Erica call out.

Jack gets off his chair and runs to give me a hug. I pick him up.

"So are you sure you are okay? I mean, you've been throwing up for like three days now!" Chandler brings up the subject again.

"I am fine." _(Seriously, I am as healthy as a horse!)_

"And you've been sleepy, unusually moody, easily tired..." Chandler trails off, and a thoughtful expression appears on his face.

"Unusually moody! I think not!" _(Jack looks a little frightened by my outburst.)_

"My god! You are probably pregnant!" Chandler has a bewildered expression on his face. _(What!)_

"Chandler! Be serious!" _(No way! The doctors all said...)_

"No seriously, it all adds up! On top of that, it explains your recent craving for unusually spicy Chinese food, which you never used touch with a ten-foot pole!" Chandler has a dead-serious expression on his face.

I carefully process all of the information that Chandler had imparted to me while carefully setting Jack down back on his chair. Chandler scoops up the pancakes with his spatula, and places them on four different plates. _(He's actually not too bad a cook!)_

Then the implications of everything mentioned strikes me.

"Oh My GOD! I could be pregnant!"

"Calm down, Monica. You are starting to remind me of someone whose name starts with the letter J-"

"Chandler! Do we have any pregnancy tests?" I ask enthusiastically. _(Must not let him finish that comment!)_

"Do we?"

I dash off for the bathroom before Chandler could say anything else. I just remembered that we might have a few sticks in the cupboard and anticipation was burning through my body.

***Many minutes later***

"Wow!" Chandler breaks the silence.

On the floor, there are many pregnancy tests, and all of them are positive.

"We are going to have a baby!" My eyes are starting to become teary.

"I am going to be a daddy, again!" Chandler yells joyfully.

**~Wednesday, May 16, 2007~**

Chandler and I are both staring speechless at the ultrasound image in front of us. We are both squinting at the little peanut shaped blur in the image. Chandler is partly sitting on the table and we are both holding hands.

"So here's our little miracle baby..." I sniff. _(I cry at everything nowadays! Damn hormones!)_

Chandler passes me a tissue.

"It's so tiny. Twenty days was the doctor's estimate?" Chandler asks.

"Yeah... So we will have a baby in the wintertime..." _(Our baby...)_

We continue to sit silently for the next fifteen minutes, completely lost in our own happiness. _(Oh my god! I am having Chandler's baby!)_

**~Monday, August 19, 2007~**

"I can't believe you are having a baby in like half a year!" Rachel exclaims.

"I know! I wonder when Chandler is coming home." I reply _(taking a look at the clock in my kitchen)._

"That's like the twentieth time I've seen you looking at the clock, Mon!" Phoebe remarks. _(Crap! She's noticed!)_ She is rocking her son Matt in her arms.

"Well, I just really **really** need to see Chandler." _(Damn the hormones!)_

A look of comprehension dawns on Phoebe's face.

"Well, I am pretty sure you need more than just to see Chandler." Phoebe grins. _(Ah! She knows!)_

"It's the fourth month, isn't it?" Rachel says with a knowing smile. _(She knows too!)_

I nod slowly. _(And take a peek at the clock again!)_

"Well, I've been there, done that, like twice already!" Phoebe states. _(Matt is still sleeping peacefully in Phoebe's arms.)_

"Me too! Ross was **so **tired by the end of the fourth month." Rachel replies dreamily. _(Ah! Sexual emergency here! Where is Chandler?)_

As if on cue, the sound of the keys in the door is heard.

"Honey, I'm home!" Chandler calls out.

Phoebe and Rachel share knowing looks between them while I dash out to greet my husband with a very passionate kiss. _(And of course, drag him upstairs.)_

**~Friday, September 21, 2007~**

"So would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Fraser asks.

"Yes we do." I reply.

Chandler and I have agreed to find out beforehand so we could prepare the nursery. Plus, we both really wanted to know. _(Knowing the gender just seems to make the process feel more real!)_

"You are going to have a baby boy! Congratulations!" The doctor beams.

Chandler and I look at each other, and we fall into a hug.

We walk out into the hallway of the clinic.

"I guess we can start shopping for stuff now. And I really want strawberry flavoured ice cream." I say to Chandler.

"Strawberry ice cream sure beats the ketchup covered zucchinis that you wanted yesterday." Chandler murmurs.

I give him an elbow. _(Did I really have a craving for those yesterday? Yuck!)_

**~Saturday, December 15, 2007~**

"Well, one month left!" Chandler remarks.

"I can't wait. My back is absolutely killing me." I reply. _(Not to mention that I need to go pee like five times an hour!)_

Chandler and I are both on the bed, and Chandler is massaging my aching back. _(He gives the best messages ever!)_

"So we are naming our son Daniel?" Chandler asks.

"Yeah, we can pick a middle name after we see him." I reply.

"I hope he looks like you." Chandler says.

"No, I hope he looks like you – he will be all handsome and cute when he grows up."

We fall into a peaceful silence. Chandler continues to rub my lower back.

"Oh, and I apologize in advance for anything horrible that I may say in the delivery room." I break the silence.

"I accept your apology in advance." Chandler smiles.

"And you will be there, right?" I ask. _(I know he will, but assurance is always good.)_

"Wouldn't miss it for anything in this world!"

**~Saturday, January 19, 2008~**

"Chandler!"

"Yes, Mon?"

"I think my water just broke."

"Your what?"

"My water! We need to go to the hospital!"

Realization dawns on Chandler's face.

"Okay, okay. I will meet you at the front door after I call Ross and Rachel to come get the kids."

"Hurry!" _(I wince as a contraction just hit!) _

A few moments later, I find myself in the car, and Chandler is driving. _(A lot faster than he usually would!)_

***At the hospital***

"Push, Monica, push!" I vaguely hear Chandler's voice. _(I am in excruciating pain! Should have gotten the drugs like Rachel suggested!) _

"You are almost there! Push!" Dr. Fraser encourages. _(Another wave of pain!)_

"This is too hard!" I find myself saying.

"Come on Monica! If Rachel and Phoebe can do it, you can too!" Chandler replies.

Chandler's right, if they can do it, I can too. I feel the pain of another contraction and I push as hard as I can.

"Oh, we've got a head!" Chandler sounds really excited.

Before I know it, my son's cry fills the room and Chandler cuts the umbilical cord. A little while later, Dr. Fraser places my son in my arms, and I look down. _(He is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen.)_

"Aw... I have a little Chandler." I whisper. _(Daniel looks exactly like Chandler, except that he has tufts of dark hair, like mine.)_

Chandler smiles and puts his arm around my shoulders. We both look at our son – and at that moment I have everything that I could have ever wished for.

"Do you want to call everyone else in?" He asks.

"Yeah, definitely. Go get them." I reply.

~End Flashback~

"Those were nine very interesting months." Chandler says with a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

"Oh yeah! With all the pampering, the food cravings and all that sex." I reply with a grin.

"Mmm... That was some pretty fantastic sex!" Chandler exclaims with an even bigger grin.

"We could recreate it later if you want." I waggle my eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Chandler smirks. _(Hey, that's my phrase!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Evenin<em>g <em>**_- (Daniel's POV)_

I am upstairs in my room, with Rosalie, and we are attacking two weeks of Calculus problem sets that Rosalie has to do for school. Rosalie had just come back from a whirlwind of auditions in California and several other states, so she's missed school for one week and a bit. She's very behind in all her classes, so I am helping her play catch-up. _(Besides, there's nothing more fun than working on problems with your girlfriend.)_

"Dan, how do I find the tangent line to this curve at this point?"

"Oh, just take the derivative of the curve's equation to find the slope of the tangent line, and replace the x with the co-ordinate they give you."

"Okay. I will try."

Rosalie picks up her pencil and attempts the problem, while I look at the rest of the problem set.

"Oh, you've heard about all the nerdy math pick-up lines have you?" I ask her.

"Oh yeah, I have. I think one of them was something like, I wish I was your derivative, so I can lie tangent on your curves or something." Rosalie muses.

"Well, I would happily be your derivative, any day!" I reply with a grin. _(Wouldn't mind being your second derivative either, so I can investigate your concavities.)_

Rosalie has a smile on her face. She gives me a kiss on the cheek.

We return back to our respective math papers and she shows me her solution to her problem.

"Yeah, you did it right!" I look at her proudly. _(Wow, I am imparting my mathematical wisdom!)_

"Yay!" We high five.

"Dan, do you really enjoy doing these problems that much?" Rosalie asks.

"Well, not these problems, they are kind of easy. I like hard problems." I reply.

"And it's your birthday too! You shouldn't be stuck here doing Calculus with me!" She exclaims. _(There's nothing else I would want to do, actually.)_

"Rosalie, trust me, there's nowhere else I would rather be now, than here." I reply sincerely.

With my pencil, I write a series of equations for various curves and I restrict all their domains. I tell Rosalie to curve sketch for me.

She does, and the resulting image is a heart.

She smiles, broadly.


	12. TOW Ross and Rachel got caught

**June 26, 2011**_  
><em>

_Author's Note: Chapter twelve! Not sure how to describe this chapter, but it's got Lobsters, some Mondler interaction (starts off a Chandler and Monica arc that I think will be pretty cool) and an old tree-house. Some sex involved. And please review! Thanks!  
><em>

_I merely play with the Friends characters. Definitely don't own them._

* * *

><p><strong>XII. ~TOW Ross and Rachel got caught<strong>

**Friday, January 29, 2027** – _(Erica's POV)_

"So, are you looking forward to going back to school tomorrow?" I ask Andrew.

All of us university kids are going back to our respective campuses on Saturday in anticipation of school starting on Monday with the exception of Jack – he left for NYU two weeks ago to work on his projects.

"Pretty much, yeah." Andrew replies. _(He can't wait to get back to his airplanes!)_

We are both standing on the deck, looking out directly into the snow-covered backyard. It's a nice clear day.

"We've had lots of good memories here, haven't we?" I say with a wistful look.

"I remember we had a tree-house in that enormous maple tree that used to be in the corner of your backyard." Andrew reminisces. _(Oh yeah! The tree-house!)_

"Too bad lightning struck it down." I remark, remembering that dreary stormy day.

"It wasn't just us that used that house. Our parents hung out in there too." Andrew replies.

"Yeah." I mutter. _(Must suppress certain memories involving a certain Aunt and Uncle!)_

"Your parents used to always claim that they were doing _laundry_ downstairs, but really they sneak out into the backyard doing God know what up there." Andrew continues on. _(Not helping, Andrew!)_

"I prefer not to think about that. At least we never caught them at it, unlike _your_ parents." I snidely reply back.

"That was perhaps the most scarring day of my life!" Andrew exclaims.

"I know! Your parents are terrible at sneaking around!" _(It's true, they are awful!)_

"Well, mom claims that that **your **parents had plenty of practice with the sneaking around part."Andrew replies.

"So I've heard." _(Jack, Daniel and I spent an entire day wrestling the story of our parents' relationship out of Aunt Rachel – our parents still don't know that we know.)_

"But, anyways, scarring memories aside, that tree-house was pretty awesome." I reflect.

"I concur." Andrew nods.

* * *

><p><strong>Late Afternoon <strong>_- (Chandler's POV)_

"So, the kids are all leaving tomorrow?" I ask Monica.

Monica and I are sitting in my study, in two leather swivel chairs in front of my desktop computer. We are planning our long-anticipated trip around the world which we plan to embark on a few days after all the kids fly off to their respective schools.

"Yeah, Erica's plane leaves early in the morning, so you will have to get up at seven to send her off to Newark, and we are driving Daniel to Cornell afterwards." Monica replies. _(That's a lot of driving...)_

We sit in silence for awhile, thinking about our children and also scanning the traveling website on the computer. Monica flips through her colour-coded folder that lists out our itinerary.

"I can't believe we are going to China!" I exclaim. _(Thank god for multicultural friends and out-of-country business contacts!)_

"I know! And all over Europe, and all sorts of other places that we decided a few weeks ago!" Monica replies enthusiastically. _(We are even going to Japan!)_

"And I can't believe this is all possible because of the money my mom left us. It's most definitely making up for the crappy childhood!" _(Finally found an upside to having awful parents!)_

"Yeah, I mean her money is paying off all of our kids' undergrad and graduate degrees, Daniel's piano and now our vacations! Wish we could thank her!" Monica gushes. _(And all my money goes into investments...)_

"Well, we are almost a decade too late for that," I reply.

**~Sunday, March 21, 2021 - Flashback~**

"So, who are you here to see?" The receptionist behind the counter asks.

"Nora Bing." Monica replies. _(I can't believe my mother is actually dying! It just seems like a few months ago, she was making out with the local mailman!) _

A nurse comes and takes us through the hallways of the hospice centre.

My thoughts race through my head.

Oh my god! My mother is actually dying. I never actually imagined that this day would ever come. I mean I harboured rather bitter feelings towards my father and mother, but I never wanted them to die. Sure, my parents' divorce and their political games with the houseboy screwed up my life – and made me turn to smoking _(which I'd quit)_ and resorting to humour to avoid being hurt even further. _(Not to mention hating Thanksgiving forever.)_ But they are still my parents, and nothing can change that.

I remember she called me around four months ago, and she was breaking down and crying _(very hard to imagine)_ and telling me that she had pancreatic cancer – and that the odds weren't good.

In fact the odds in her favour were practically non-existent as the doctors have found metastases in other parts of her body. _(That's the worst thing about pancreatic cancer, most people never find out, until it is way too late.)_

I've gone and see her many times since then, going with her to chemotherapy, radiation, several surgeries _(in attempt to remove some tumors) _and even enrolling in a clinical trial. But nothing worked. She got worse and worse – and I realized how frail life could be.

I've actually never seen anyone die. I mean I've been to funerals and stuff, but never actually seen the stages of someone's body betraying them, nor felt the emotional impact.

We arrive in front of the door to my mom's room, and the nurse goes in first to make sure everything is okay. Monica gives my hand a gentle squeeze, and I try my best to contain the emotions that are threatening to spill.

The nurse comes back out and gives us the okay. Monica gently leads me into the room, where my mother is hooked up to all sorts of machines, and an IV drip.

My vibrant and promiscuous mother is reduced to a shadow of her former glory. She is pale; she is as thin as a skeleton and looks completely and utterly exhausted.

I slowly walk over to her. She is awake, and she slowly and painfully extends her arm and grabs my hand.

"Chandler." She whispers. _(Even her voice is sluggish.)_

"Mom," I tentatively say back.

"I don't have much time now; I realize that now. I just want you know that I am very sorry for what Charles and I put you through when you were a kid. I also want you to know that I am happy that you found happiness with Monica – you had no idea how much I wanted to see you be happy during your younger years – and I feared that I may have been the reason that screwed you up beyond repair. I was a crappy mother." She struggles with her words.

She has tears in her eyes.

I squeeze her hand.

"You should rest now." I reply gently. _(My eyes are getting watery.)_

"I also want to thank you for being with me these past months. It was a long and hard path, but it was made more bearable because you were there." She rasps.

She lulls back asleep, her grip on my hand loosens and I gently remove my hand from hers.

The dam breaks. And I cry.

And those were the last words that my mother ever spoke to me. She passed away a few hours later.

Monica spent the rest of the day comforting me.

~End flashback~

Both Monica and I are both silent, each of us thinking about that day. A few days after she passed, her lawyer shows up at the door with my mom's will. She left everything to us. Everything. _(I never knew how much she made selling her erotic novels! It's crazy!)_

Monica grabs my hand, and turns my chair around.

She hugs me.

* * *

><p><strong>Evening <strong>_– (Rachel's POV)_

I am in our living room, with Ross and we are flipping through old photo albums. Andrew is upstairs packing as he is going to leave for college tomorrow _(It just seems like he came yesterday for vacation!)_.

"Hey Ross, do you remember the tree-house at Mon and Chandler's?" I ask, as a picture of our kids and the tree-house catches my eye.

"My god! That is one house I would probably never forget." Ross replies after a moment of deep concentration.

"Oh right! The **incident** occurred there!" _(Holy crap! I can't believe I forgot about it! It's been way too long!)_

"The day that our kids probably saw us in a new light. It's all Monica and Chandler's fault." Ross mutters.

**~Saturday, September 19, 2020 – Flashback~**

Ross and I are happily walking outside Monica and Chandler's backyard. It is early fall, and the leaves have begun to change colour. All the kids are indoors, doing their own things, and we have the backyard to ourselves.

"It's a beautiful day!" I remark happily.

"It is. But it's not as beautiful as you." Ross murmurs in my ear. _(Ross can be so sappy sometimes!)_

"You sure know how to please a woman, Dr. Geller!" I purr into his ear. _(I give him a mischievous smile.) _

"Of course I do! Now if we were at home, I could show you... just how **capable** I am." Ross winks at me.

"Now, now, Dr. Geller, one would think that you are trying to get into my pants!" I wink at him back.

"One would think, indeed." Ross replies, and puts one of his arms around my shoulders.

"So what's stopping you, doctor?" I smirk. _(I know perfectly well what's stopping him.)_

"The fact that we are in my sister's backyard!" Ross exclaims.

We walk in silence, while subtly rubbing our bodies against each other. We pass the tree-house. I give Ross a meaningful look and point up.

"So, Dr. Geller, would you like to carry our activities upstairs?" _(Come on, Ross – play along!)_

Ross looks up and around the backyard. There is not a soul in sight.

"I guess we could," he finally replies.

We quietly climb up the rope ladder that is attached to the platform that the house is built on. _(Mike, Chandler and Ross spent an entire summer building the house for the kids – and the results were much better than any of us expected.)_

We enter the house. It actually has two rooms. The largest actually has a table and a red rug. There are even glass windows. Someone has left their laptop on the table along with a few glasses.

Before what I knew was going on, Ross catches in me in a passionate embrace and gives me an even more passionate kiss. We both melt into said kiss and our hands begin to explore.

Ross stops my hands. I give him a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look.

"We shouldn't be doing this here!" He states.

"Why?" _(Yeah, why Ross?)_

"Because maybe our kids play in here, and it's kind of public?" Ross explains.

"The kids play at our house, and that doesn't stop you there, does it?" I retort. _(Ross can be so not fun!)_

"That's different!" He exclaims.

"So, Monica and Chandler do it here! And Monica said that it was great! As did Phoebe and Mike. Do you want us to be the ones left out of this?" I fire back.

"Fine. But I have a bad feeling about this." _(Ross' fine is never fine.)_

***Half an hour later***

We are both resting against on the red rug after our bout of love-making and we were contemplating going at it again.

Our clothing is scattered all over the house.

And we do it again.

Halfway through our second round, we hear a gasp. _(We so did not hear anyone climb up the ladder.)_

"OH MY GOD!" The voices of my son, daughter, Erica and Jack could be heard. _(Oh shit!)_

Ross and I look at each other. And turn to look at the four flabbergasted teenagers who have their mouths hanging open. _(Monica and Chandler are going to murder us!)_

"Could you guys please give us some privacy?" I call out weakly.

~End Flashback~

"See, I told you it was a bad idea!" Ross has a smug expression on his face.

"But you've got to admit, it was pretty good **before** we got caught." I retort.

"It was totally **not** worth the earful that we got from Chandler and my sister afterwards." Ross huffs.


End file.
